The Wind Master
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Vandel Buster Eric is known to all as the Wind Master.  One day he mysteriously wanders into the Japanese City of Mandora.  Can he along with Negi Springfield defend it from hordes of Vandels alongside the famous Beet Warriors?  Will love bloom as well?
1. Prolouge

The Wind Master

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima or Beet the Vandel Buster. I do own Eric the Wind Master and Tabitha Yukio.

Prologue: Vandels and Busters

It seemed just like every night in the Japanese City of Mandora. A young man walked into the city. His name was Eric the legendary Wind Master. He wore a strange jacket with it covering his under jacket and under it was knight armor. On his back was his weapon of choice a boomerang, while some would've laughed at the weapon of choice, the boomerang the Wind Master wielded had a powerful curve but sharp edge which could decapitate any foe really quickly. The young thirteen year old boy was a special type of Warrior known as a Vandel Buster.

Vandel Busters were people that fought against powerful magical demons known as Vandels. Vandels had been responsible for so many human deaths so powerful were these monsters that entire villages had been destroyed by them in one day. While many humans feared Vandels and the monsters they controlled as Subordinates, some braved the danger on a regular bases for money and Busters were rated by levels. The higher the level the stronger the Vandel Buster. Levels were located branded on a Vandel Buster's chest. Eric also known to all Vandel Busters as the Wind Master was a powerful level 40 Buster. Typically he worked and fought alone. Not even the four star Vandels could handle him one-on-one even Five Stars found it hard to battle against him as the two were both equal in terms of power, strength and stamina.

He was known as the Wind Master for a reason, Vandel Busters had two secret weapons when they start out, one their weapon of choice and second Devine Powers granted by the heavens. There were five Devine Powers, Fire, Water, Air, Thunder, and Light. Each had it's benefits and weaknesses. Eric choose to master the Devine Power of Wind and because of his studies and tremendous training alone Mastered the Devine Power of Wind and became known for what he was. The way he looked at it the boomerang was the perfect weapon for anyone mastering the Devine Power of Wind as one could throw it threw the wind and hit a target, and with his Boomerang it would be certainly lethal to any Vandel.

The young Vandel Buster calmly walked into the Japanese City of Mandora. As always he did his best to blend in with the locals. For the most part he succeeded as his boomerang was in it's hilt. Throwing caution into the wind he finally looked around the city and saw one crucial item missing. The gate.

In all Villages and kingdoms where Eric came from they had these huge magnificent talking shielded gates that kept Vandels and their monsters out. However even these huge talking gates could be destroyed by more powerful Vandels. While walking into the city the Wind Master didn't see any sign of huge gates, and neither the fact that they were destroyed _Why didn't these people make gates?_ He thought to himself _They are the most crucial items a city or village needs to protect them from Vandels._

He was too busy thinking on this matter that he didn't see a young brown haired girl running. The girl then suddenly ran into him colliding with the Wind Master. The collision had a slight impact on him as he quickly regained his ground and watched as the girl fell onto her rump. He took a good look at the girl. She was wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath it. Strangely she had a red tie on rather than a bow tie and she wore a red skirt. She also wore huge black socks which stretched nearly up to her knees and brown shoes.

"I'm sorry" the girl said as she looked at the Wind Master's concerned look "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay" Eric told her being a gentlemen he helped her up "I'll share the blame for it. I was in deep thought and not looking to where I was going."

The girl eyed the young and cute looking guy. For once he looked cuter than a certain child teacher she had been learning from "May I ask what you were in deep thought of" 

"Perhaps" the Wind Master told her "Where are you're gates?"

"Gates?" the girl asked then she pointed over towards houses "Um, I have no idea what you're talking about but every house has one."

He followed her direction and sighed "You have any other bigger gates?"

"Um how big?" the girl asked.

"Say as big as that entrance to that strange castle like building over there" Eric told her.

"Oh it's called a school to be exact Mandora Academy the one I go to, that was what I was going to before I accidentally ran into you" the girl said "But we don't have big gates at the size you're talking about."

"That's not good" Eric muttered and the girl heard him "What do you mean it's not good?"

"Let's just say in the land I come from Demons attack constantly and giant gates keep them out. Saving many lives, but there are always one thousand people killed even with powerful gates."

"One thousand?" the girl asked "How many people die without gates?

"Without the Demons I fight against could wipe out the entire population around here."

"Wha-What? Wipe out the entire population?" The girl asked and her mind was now clouded even as the man began to walk away "Um what do you suggest we do?"

"I'll try my best to stop any of the intruders" Eric told her "But I can't guarantee everyone's survival. However the rest the warning of you're fellow villagers is all up to you. I can't do two things at once now."

Then he left her going to do what he told her, he began patroling the huge city on foot. Meanwhile the girl herself was having a heart attack. Someone had just alerted her that something was coming. And that one thing were DEMONS! _Oh this is not my day!_ She thought to herself _First I'm almost late for my first class of the day but now I get a warning from that guy...By the way who was he?_

With her mind still in shock she began walking to Mandora Academy. Where once in she related her tale_. _ Her name was Tabitha Yukio. She made her way into homeroom and waited for her sensei. The Child Teacher Negi Springfield. It seemed like hours as the classmates began rolling in. One-by-one each of the girls that came in noticed Tabitha's worried look. She was constantly looking out the window. However they didn't ask her anything about it but grew worried well most of them except for a certain blonde haired ten year old girl whom had a good feeling about what Tabitha was worried about but kept quiet. Then after about five more minutes of waiting, the famous child teacher Negi Springfield entered. He was a ten year old boy with red hair and sported the Mandora Academy's teaching uniform. After making sure everyone rose and bowed he began his lesson. However he then noticed Tabitha looking out at the window in worried.

"Tabitha-san?" Negi asked her.

"Wha?" Tabitha asked him "Are you feeling alright? You looked worried?"

"Uh-I'm fine!" Tabitha said lying to the teacher although he seemed to have bought it "Alright then can you pick off on where Asuna has stopped?"

"Wha she" Tabitha began "Oh yeah sure."

So Tabitha began reading off where the girl Asuna had left off. Somehow while she was reading it she had a bad feeling about the whole entire day with one thought in her mind _I should've asked that guy for his name._

Meanwhile the Legendary Wind Master had found a nice comfortable place in the city. He sat in a calm circle reading the wind. He called this technique the Wind Scan. Sitting in a mediating position he could literally read the wind for danger. Looking up and correctly feeling the wind answer his call. Then suddenly he felt the answer he was looking for. There would be an attack coming late at night luckily it would be with no Vandel going for the deadly rampage but it's subordinates most likely a test to see if the place was worthy enough to rampage in. He knew that in a completely gateless city, many people would be slain and possibly just as he said the whole population would be killed. At this he looked up with a thought _I hope that girl warned people about a possible Vandel attack._ He moved his arm itching towards his weapon _As I promised her I'll try to hold them off. In fact I'll read the wind some more trying to find out the exact location of the first wave of attack for the Vandel._

So he went back into Wind Scanning and a couple of seconds later his eyes widened in shock "Mandora Academy!"

Tabitha was not having a good day as her only thought was how she could warn the Headmaster of the Demon attack and how would he react to her. She thought he would think she was insane. No demon attack ever arrived in the school grounds in his watch. Finally the school day ended and after she stayed for her club activity the violin club. She began to walk towards her dorms when. Something caught her eye. Only it wasn't human. It was a huge flying insect monster. _A monster!_ Her mind thought! _That man was right_

She was interrupted when the monster pulled out it's gun and started firing at her! Screaming she wavered out of the way dodging the bullet. Suddenly nine more came surrounding her at every angel! They leveled their weapons at her but then...WOOSH!

A gust of wind sliced the five of the monsters in half destroying them instantly. The frightened young girl looked up and saw the man that had tried to warn her of the attack earlier.

"Mr!" she cried out.

"Duck!" the man warned her.

Hearing his order saved her life she ducked as Werewolf like monster lashed out it's knife at her trying to cut her open. Quickly the young man saved her again running towards the wolf, then within a blink of her eye the monster's body was sliced in half and in the man's hands was the most wicked boomerang she had ever saw. It looked like a harmless looking boomerang on the side he was holding it from but on it's edge was a different story and right now the edge of the man's boomerang was dropping the slain monster's blood. Suddenly twenty more monsters appeared and the girl let out an ear pitching scream at the sight, they were a mixture of the insect monsters, the wolf and huge armored rhinos! Then the man was a blur using what she heard was Devine Attacks of Wind and his lethal boomerang skills on the twenty monsters. In her eyes the man easily defeated the twenty monsters. When it was all over the girl was still in shock. Not ever before had she seen such a man with so much tremendous strength as he stood over the thirty monsters without a signal injury on him.

"Are you a wizard?" Tabitha asked him.

"No" The boy told her "I'm Eric, the Wind Master."

"Wind Master?" the girl asked then she bowed "Thank you for saving me, I'm Tabitha Yukio by the way

"Think nothing about it Tabitha-san" Eric told her "I was just doing a Vandel Buster's job in defending someone."

"Wait where are you going?" she asked.

"In case you haven't noticed already Tabitha-san" the man said to her while calling on the Devine Power of Water to wash off his boomerang "That was only one attack, there can be more, and as a Vandel Buster it's up to me to stop them."

"Will I ever see you again Wind Master?" Tabitha asked.

"We Vandel Busters, don't normally stay in one place" Eric told her and he watched her facial expression "But tell you what, I'll stay here until a Gate is placed up and then I'll have to go on my journey."

Tabitha sighed "That's the thing I don't know who to talk to and if they'll believe me."

She watched the Wind Master turn to her "They'll have to after they see the carnage that happened near the school. I can tell you that today was a monster attack, tomorrow..."

"T-T-T-Tomorrow what?" she asked.

"Tomorrow you might not be so lucky" Eric told her "It might be a monster attack once again, it might be the Vandel, or it might be both, that's hard to tell."

"V-V-V-Vandel?" Tabitha asked.

"In other words a Demon with incredible magical powers. A Vandel is a Vandel Buster's true enemy."

"I-I-I-I'll keep that in mind Wind Master" Tabitha said "I'll warn the headmaster tomorrow."

Suddenly she heard screams "Another attack? Already?"

"Of course" the Wind Master muttered "A second wave of attacks...Listen you should get to someplace safe and warn everyone that monsters are going to attack throughout the night."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Wind Master-san" Tabitha said.

With this the legendary Wind Master rushed into the night to stop the monster attacks. Just as Negi Springfield and a Red haired pig tailed girl with bells in her head appeared on the scene. With the female gasping at the scene.

"What happened here Tabitha-san?" the girl asked.

"What's it look like Asuna-san?" Tabitha asked her "All thirty of these monsters came out to kill0 me."

"And you defeated them all?" Negi asked her.

"N,N,No Negi-Sensei" Tabitha said "I was rescued by a knight in shining armor.

At this Asuna and Negi had their own little idea of knight in shining armor.

"Who was the knight in Shining Armor?" Asuna asked hoping it was Takamichi a teacher she had a crush on.

"I have the feeling you're going to meet him" Tabitha told them "He disappeared to fight in the direction of the screams."

Another set of screams have happened as Asuna sweat dropped "He's taking all these monsters on? Wait he fought them all by himself?"

Tabitha nodded "And he came out unscratched!"

Negi Springfield just took one look at the slain creatures _Whoever could do this without any injury must be a powerful Mage. Although I don't have the combat skills to slice things in half. Who is Tabitha-san addressing to as Knight in Shining Armor?_ He turned to Tabitha "What were his orders?"

"Hmm?" Tabitha asked.

"What were you're knight's orders?" Negi asked.

"Oh he told me to fine a safe place to hide and keep everyone safe and sound while he took care of the problem."

"Asuna-san" Negi began "Take Tabitha back to the Dorms and close them."

"What about you Negi-kun?" Asuna asked.

Negi turned to her "I'm going to aide the person that saved Tabitha-San's life and thank him personally for saving my student, it's the least I can do."

"Uh, Negi-Sensei, I don't think that's a wise move" Tabitha said "No ordinary human can match up to the monsters as my knight in Shining Armor did."

"Doesn't matter to him, he's doing his teacher duties" Asuna told her "Come on let's warn the others before these monsters attack them. I mean wasn't that you're knight told you to do?"

"Oh yes he did" Tabitha said.

The two girls rushed off to their Dorms with the famous Negi Springfield searching for the Wind Master excepting to fine a knight in shining armor. However once the screams died down he would never see the Wind Master, except for the same conclusion, all the monsters that were terrorizing them were slain and no sight of any injury from this knight in shining armor. The young Mage might've not found the Wind Master but the Wind Master saw him. The Vandel Buster was standing on top of a apartment building's rooftop, looked down at the young Mage with an expression that he already liked what the young mage was up to _Hmm, a young mage...He might be someone I should team up with while I'm here, he might become a good ally after all. However my duty is to this country until a Gate can be brought up. I have the feeling it's going to be a long night._

The Wind Master watched as Negi walked away defeated saying "I give up, I can't find the one that saved Tabitha-san's life and I believe her words her eyes told me she wasn't lying. I better make sure Asuna-san is safe."

"You do that young mage" Eric whispered to himself "But that's all you can do with you're power."

The Wind Master turned his back and began searching for a hotel to sleep at for the night. He had no idea how long it would take a gate to be built in the city to stop Vandel Attacks and alert people they were going to be attacked however he was determined to continue on protecting the city from Vandel attacks.

**End of Chapter**

** Looks like Eric the Wind Master has found an interesting city with no Gates. Keep up with me folks, you've got to remember that Eric is from Beet the Vandel Buster's time frame. And yes the famous Beet Warriors are planned to come into the mix. However I hoped you like the exciting prologue of The Wind Master. Tabitha Yukio is a character I made up for Negima and the Wind Master as stated is from Beet the Vandel Buster's universe and the two will become close together.**


	2. Chapter 1: Vandel Lena

Chapter 1: Vandel Lena

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima or Beet the Vandel Buster...I do own Eric the Wind Master and Tabitha Yukio.**

The next morning came by quickly, Eric the Wind Master woke up from his bed. He looked around the hotel room. He had been too tired the night before to look around the room. Now he was looking at the differences in the hotel rooms. Where he came from the rooms looked decent but this country's hotel rooms were certainly different. For one thing there was a big blank black screen. Curiosity set in him he made his way over the the screen and saw lots of buttons, on/off, volume, and channel. He pressed the on/off button and the big black screen and what happened next startled him. Jumping back he drew his weapon as the screen turned not to black but a human seemed to have been inside the screen. He was about to attack the screen thinking that the object consumed the previous person of the room but then then there was some strange icon near the woman's head. He turned up the volume.

"This has been late breaking news" the woman said "Up till eleven o'clock at night monster attacks seemed to have happened all across the county. Luckily when these monsters showed up a single individual helped save the lives of everyone in Mandora. However before police could arrive in the area the individual seemed to have vanished so no one got a clear look of the individual. We don't know what connection these monster attacks have been but rest assured Mandora, police are working hard to prevent these attacks from ever happening again."

He pressed the on/off button again and once more drew his weapon as the strange screen turned black again as he thought _What a strange looking device, luckily I held back otherwise I think I'd have to pay for the damages done to this device. Hmm, I wonder if Tabitha told the headmaster of the attack yesterday. _

He then walked out of the hotel room and after paying the bill began paroling the new country.

That same very moment, Tabitha had just got up as well. She shared her room with a pink haired girl Makie Sasaki and another girl Ako Izumi. Now all three girls had just watched the news with Tabitha knowing who had stopped the monsters.

"I wonder who could've stopped those monsters?" Makie asked.

"Whoever it was" Ako stated "Would have to had experience in taking out all those monsters. I couldn't sleep a wink when the attacks happened...By the way Tabitha you were the first person they attacked right?"

Tabitha turned to Ako and Makie "Yes, I was the first person they attacked. I was coming home from violin practice when they ambushed me,"

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" Makie asked.

"Did I?" Tabitha repeated the question "Yes, of course I was the only one that saw who the person was."

"Who was he?" Makie asked "Was it Negi-Sensei?"

Tabitha fell over while thinking _Trust you Makie to be thinking about Negi-kun. _She straightened herself up "No, it wasn't Negi-Sensei. It was some other guy actually. Dare I say it he was cooler than Negi-kun."

At this Makie fell down "No way! The guy that saved you was cooler than Negi-Kun?"

Tabitha nodded "Yes, the guy that saved me was at least our age. But yet like Ako said, he had to have lots of experience at taking those monsters out. He took them all on without getting a scratch!"

"What?" Ako shouted the question "That would be impossible how many creatures attacked you?"

"At least forty" Tabitha replied.

"And yet he didn't take a scratch?" Makie asked.

Tabitha nodded as Ako replied "You've gotten off lucky, I'd hate to think on what could've happened if he didn't show up."

Tabitha sighed "You know I saw the guy yesterday morning too."

"Really was that what you were thinking about Tabitha-san?" Makie asked.

Tabitha nodded "Yes, it wasn't that I was thinking about him exactly it was what he said to me."

"What did he say?" Ako asked.

"He said that a Demon or monster attack would happen."

"You think he did it?" Ako asked.

"No, he didn't do it" Tabitha said in a calm but defensive voice, "He was warning me of a possible attack."

"And you ignored it!" Makie shouted.

"No, not entirely" Tabitha told her "I was too in shock, like wondering if the Headmaster would've believed me or think I was crazy."

"Oh" Ako sighed "I think I know where you were getting at now, since you heard it from the guy and were going to report it to the headmaster you were thinking he would think you were crazy."

"Exactly" Tabitha said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Makie asked.

Tabitha stood up "I'm going to go and tell the Headmaster what I should've told him yesterday."

"That's the spirit Tabitha-san" Makie and Ako shouted.

Tabitha smiled at her two roommates and began to change so she could get to the school and talk to the headmaster. She was determined to tell him now.

Meanwhile Negi Springfield was in deep thought as he, Asuna and a black haired girl named Konoka Konoe had just heard about the same television report.

"So Tabitha-san told us the truth" Asuna said as a white ermine sat on Negi's shoulder whom was smoking a cager now was in shock himself.

"I told you she wasn't lying" Negi said to her "I mean someone had to have destroyed all those monsters, and I know it wasn't me that done it, I was searching for the guy, so I could tell him I was grateful for saving Tabitha-san's life."

"Did you ever see him aniki?" the white ermine said.

"No, I didn't Chamo-kun just as the police couldn't find the guy that killed the monsters" Negi told him.

"Man whoever this guy is has to me a mage" Konoka said "Like you Negi-kun."

"I doubt he was a mage" Negi said "Because you were there Asuna, one of the monsters was completely cut in half."

"Of course" Asuna said remembering at looking at the werewolf monster that had been cut in half "It looked like a sword had cut it."

"Mages don't carry swords around" Negi said.

"And Setsuna-san" Asuna began "Has told us neither of the swordsmen from her old school."

Chamo thought about this "What else could it be?"

"He could be an unknown warrior" Negi said turning to the girls "You know like a superhero like the Thousand Master my father was known as."

"Well from what Tabitha said" Asuna spoke up "She said that we might see the person who saved everyone in Mandora again."

"When did she say this?" Chamo asked.

"Yesterday before we departed" Asuna told him.

"So" Negi said in deep thought _So the person who saved everyone here is still around here. Which means that we might be able to see him._

Negi got up "Alright then Asuna, I'm going to join Tabitha-san on her journey to school." 

"Hmm?" Asuna asked.

"I have a hunch that whoever saved Tabitha-san last night might have another run-in with her."

"So as a teacher" Konoka began then finished her sentence "You would be able to thank him and find out who saved us all."

"Of course that's a pretty low thing Aniki" Chamo told him "She may have ran into him yesterday morning which was why she was acting the way she was yesterday morning, and it must've been something else that lured the guy to save her. You just can't run into each other twice in one day."

"You have a point there Chamo-kun" Asuna said to him "And Negi if you're going to try to walk with Tabitha-san then you better start running."

"Wha?" Negi asked "You mean?"

"Tabitha-san likes to go to our school early to catch up on her violin lessons and studies" Konoka said.

"Then she" Negi said.

"She's probably already left" Asuna told him.

"Then I guess I'll go to the school with you two again."

The door opened and another girl with black hair but tied into a pony-tail walked in "Negi-Sensei, I can confirm that Asuna-san and Konoka-ojosama are right, Tabitha-san has already left."

"Well there goes my hopes of meeting the person that saved Tabitha-san" Negi said.

"Don't ask me why I think this Negi-Sensei but I think we'll actually get to meet him sometime today."

"You mean?" Negi began "You have a good feeling we might run into the guy?"

Setsuna nodded "Yes, call it a hunch."

So Negi, along with the three girls prepared to go to the school themselves.

Tabitha had been walking along. All around her police officers were still trying to carry off the slain monster's bodies off the road so the roads could be traveled on by vehicles. She then caught sight of the Wind Master.

"Wind Master!" Tabitha shouted.

Hearing his name being addressed Eric, turned around and saw Tabitha as she ran to catch up to him "Oh, hey Tabitha-san"

She turned "Could you please follow me to the school?"

"What for?" he asked her.

"Well, you know if the headmaster of Mandora Academy thinks I'm going crazy, I have someone to back me up."

"Well" Eric said "Alright, I'll go with you,"

"Were you looking for someplace again?" Tabitha asked as the two walked together.

"Yes, an Appraiser's house" Eric responded to her.

The girl's emotions showed him that she had no idea on what he was talking about and he explained "In my world there are these houses that we Vandel Busters go in and take various missions, find Vandels, and get paid for our job. The person inside the house is called the Appraiser, so the house is known as Appraiser's House. I'm looking for one."

"Well I'm sure you'll get paid by the headmaster" Tabitha told him "Once he hears you saved my life."

"Hmm, well I know what an Appraiser's house would look like, so since I am new to this area, I guess it's best I follow you so I can get to know the area...Although I'm not so sure on where Vandels might attack this place" Eric said muttering out the last sentence trying not to scare the girl anymore than she probably was.

They came towards a mall with mini black screens and huge ones. They turned on all of a sudden causing the Wind Master to draw his weapon and Tabitha to laugh at this.

"Easy there Wind Master, these are called televisions. What you see is a digital image of the person or people on it. They are the perfect from for relaxing entertainment...That is if you have one in your dorms."

"I had a feeling these things weren't all they seemed" Eric muttered placing his weapon back.

So the two continued and reached Mandora Academy.

"Sadly this is an all girl's school" Tabitha explained.

The Wind Master looked around the school,there weren't any girls but he suspected that they were just waking up or beginning to leave their dorms. He noticed that there were males in the school though.

"Then what are the males?" he asked.

"Teachers" Tabitha said "If there are males in the school, they are only teachers and other faculty members."

"Oh" Eric said "Should've known."

She lead him inside the school and towards the headmaster's office. Luckily no other male teachers were around when she made her way up there. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" was the response.

Tabitha opened the door and with the Wind Master at her side walked in. The Headmaster was an interesting fellow. He had a huge head and was an old man. He wore a headmaster type of uniform.

"Well Ms. Yukio whose this?" he asked.

"Oh sir" Tabitha said "I brought him here so you wouldn't think I was crazy."

"Hmm why would I think that?" the headmaster asked.

"Because, I meant to tell you this yesterday when I first met this guy. By the way this is Eric the Wind Master."

"Wait a minute...Wind Master?" the headmaster began he stood up from his desk looking at Eric "You're the legendary Vandel Buster known as the Wind Master?"

"I see you have heard of me" The Wind Master said.

"There is little I don't know about people" the headmaster said to him "What brings the legendary Wind Master here?"

"Sadly Headmaster-sensei" Tabitha began "No gate."

The Headmaster looked at the Wind Master as he nodded "This country has no gate. That what brings me here."

"Oh, that would explain why you killed every monster that attacked this place" the headmaster said.

Tabitha nodded "Please sir, with a gate up we'll be able to know if a monster is coming and the Wind Master here has volunteered to stay here until the gate is built."

"Seeing as we were attacked yesterday and seeing the famous Wind Master in my presence tells me the truth Tabitha" the headmaster said "However even with my powers I can't put up gates. At least not the type of gates where our friend comes from...That's to the leader of Japan to figure out."

"Japan?" the Wind Master said "Never heard of this place until now."

"Then I shall tell you Wind Master" the headmaster began "That Japan is a country as you suspected but it's an island country such a project to build gates isn't in my jurisdiction as I am only the Headmaster of Mandora Academy."

"But what can you do?" Tabitha asked "What if we suffer another attack?"

"I understand you're worry Tabitha" the headmaster said to her "But I will personally tell the prime minister of Japan and try to get a deadline for a gate to arrive...In the meantime Wind Master, do you think you can stay and protect this school?"

The Wind Master turned to the Head Master "My duty is to the country, until you get a gate up I as a Buster will fight to my last breathe."

The Headmaster winked at him "I wasn't asking you to become a teacher, I was asking you for your assistance in defending my school from Vandels, now even though I am the headmaster of this school the student's safety to this school is my number one concern, even though we have lots of mages here, they aren't strong enough to face even a one star Vandel."

The Wind Master thought about this "Give me at least till tonight to decide this."

The Headmaster agreed "Very well, I'll give you two days to decide your answer."

The Headmaster turned to Tabitha "Well now you had good intentions Tabitha, now you may be dismissed."

She rose and bowed to him and began to leave the room. With the Wind Master trailing behind her.

"Hold on" the Headmaster said to him smiling "We don't have an Appraiser's house in Mandora, and just as I said I know about you Vandel Busters because one of my relatives is an Appraiser who lives in Trowna the Buster's home land. Now I myself can do that eye scan and give you the money for saving the whole town."

The Wind Master paused "Well that saves me the trouble from finding one."

So the Headmaster managed to activate a spell and search the young Buster's eyes for the information he was looking for. It took only a second but the Headmaster completed it and chuckled "You certainly are the Wind Master, taking on Vandels and their vile monsters, even the most powerful mages would bow down before you trying to learn your secrets."

"I have no secrets" the Wind Master said to the Headmaster "I've learned my style of battling threw harsh training and studying the Divine Power of Wind to do what I can do today."

The Headmaster then brought out the money for the Wind Master "You remain at your current level as you have taken out a total of one hundred monsters, so because of this the Commission includes all of the monsters you've gotten rid of."

Eric thanked the Headmaster and took the reward. He turned to leave the Headmaster "Headmaster-sensei, You will here my answer within two days, right now I've got to patrol the island and even do some Wind Scans."

The Headmaster nodded "Take you're time Wind Master, take your time."

The Wind Master opened the door and closed it, Tabitha had been waiting the whole entire time and she looked at the commission "That's fast money you Vandel Busters get, just how many do you have?"

"About five thousand Maggies or MG for short" the Wind Master said.

"You've gotta say yes to the headmaster's plea" Tabitha said.

"I might, but right now I have an island to patrol" Eric said to her he winked at her "Don't get into any more trouble."

She caught the wink and stopped watching the Wind Master disappear into the light of the school thinking _Good luck Wind Master._

She reached her classroom and began studying for her English test that was coming up that day.

The Wind Master made his way outside the school. He then began patrolling the island as he had planned. Suddenly a blond haired girl walked by. She wore the same Mandora Academy uniform and was closely followed by another tall girl with strange hair pins. It wasn't the girl that he thought had weird hair pins but it was the blond haired girl that caught his attention. He paused turning towards her as she also felt something and turned towards him. The girl with strange pins in her hair also turned.

"What is it Master?" the girl asked in a strange voice.

"Oh it's nothing" the blond haired girl said as the two looked at the Wind Master "Just someone may know who I am."

The Wind Master looked at the girl and drew his boomerang just in case she would charge him "I don't know what I'm sensing from you, it could be my experience in fighting against monsters and Vandels is acting up again."

"Excellent" the blond haired girl said "And yet you can tell something isn't right. However I have to go to school now, can't keep my teacher waiting otherwise I'll be in more trouble than I am already."

The Wind Master was silent watching the two girls vanish. He noticed that those people around him were running to their schools. He managed to fine a nice spot near a fountain and decided to do two wind Scans. One of them followed the blond haired girl if she tried anything evil he would be on her instantly, while the other began waiting for future Monster or Vandel Attacks.

The blond haired girl entered the classroom and took her seat. She noticed Tabitha still studying and was completely unaware of a Wind Scan. Although she felt a small breeze but thought it was coming from the opened windows.

"What was that about?" the girl asked.

This caused Tabitha to look up from her studies as the blond haired girl answered "It seems that someone knows that I'm not really who I think I am."

Tabitha heard this and shrank her head thinking _What does Evangeline mean by that? I mean it's clear she ran into the Wind Master but did the Wind Master detect something about her that I can't?_

"Oh well" the blond girl said "Let's hope everything goes well."

The other classmates came into the room and once more Negi Springfield entered. He took roll call next, called everyone up to bow, then went back to work.

"Alright everyone today's the day we have our test" he began he walked over to each of the girls whom were sitting in the front seat "Please take one and pass it down."

One-by-one the girls obeyed until each of the students had a test.

"Alright you have until the end of the period to complete the test" Negi said "No talking and begin."

Studying paid off well to Tabitha and she was able to complete the test without difficulties. Once done she watched as Asuna struggled on the test and thought _Just like her._

Negi walked down to Tabitha as she raised her hand in order to tell him she was finished with it. The young child teacher understood and walked down towards Tabitha and took the paper and whispered in her ear "Could you stay after school today? You're not in trouble or anything."

Tabitha nodded her response.

Finally everyone in the class was done and Negi had all the papers except for Asuna whom was still working on the test. The red head must've gotten the message that everyone was done and did simply what she had always done on the tests, gave up.

Sighing Negi took her paper up and the bell rang for the next class. When classes were over Tabitha waited outside of the school where all the other girls had went back to their dorms. Negi Springfield arrived and was with Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka.

"What is it that you needed to see me?" Tabitha asked.

"Tabitha-san you were the only one of us that saw the person who saved you" Negi said "Could you please tell us who he looked like."

"Well" Tabitha said "He sure was my-"

"Get down!" Asuna hissed.

Everyone dived to the ground as a molten fire ball whizzed by harmlessly hitting a water fountain and destroyed it.

"What was that?" Negi asked.

They heard Tabitha gasping with fright as something came out revealing itself. It was a lion neko with horns on her head.

"I was responsible for that" the creature said.

"Who are you?" Asuna demanded.

"I am known as the Four Star Vandel Lena" the creature said.

"V-V-V-Vandel?" Tabitha began.

Lena nodded "I see you have heard of me...Now you do look familiar...Now where do I recall seeing you..."

Tabitha's eyes widened with fear as the Vandel smirked "Oh-yeah you were the girl I set my subordinates on first."

"You were responsible for that?" Negi asked her.

"What do you expect?" Lena asked him "No gate, did you expect a Vandel like myself to ignore such foolishness?"

"Enough of this!" Asuna shouted "Adent!"

She brought out her fan sword and charged the Vandel then slashed out at the Vandel. She had hoped it would've killed the Vandel since her sword was made to destroy monsters and demons. However she got the scare of her life as the Vandel grabbed onto her fan sword uninjured then with an incredible burst of strength snapped then weapon in half"What was that girl?"

Terrified at her foe's power Asuna, lashed out a kick but the Vandel caught her leg and just like her weapon broke her leg. Asuna screamed in terrible pain as the Vandel easily threw her over to Negi, Setsuna, Konoka, and Tabitha.

"Weakling" Lena hissed "Now try this Dark Attack: Hell Fire!"

She waved her hand and sent a hellfire attack at Asuna. Asuna couldn't do anything and she was struck by the molten fire ball. She screamed in pain before falling terribly burnt but alive.

"Asuna!" Negi shouted looking at his horribly injured partner and friend.

"You'll pay for that Lena" Setsuna shouted.

She charged and used her swordsman skills and even magical attacks with them but just like Asuna she wasn't even denting them.

"You fight well girl" Lena said as she managed to grab Setsuna by the throat.

Setsuna struggled to break free as the Vandel held her throat and began straggling her. The Vandel smiled evilly at the girl hearing her gasping for breathe "I could just snap you're neck young lady. However that would make it too easy instead...How about this?"

With this she bit into Setsuna's neck like a lioness did to a zebra. Setsuna struggled against her attacker but it was no use. Lena held onto her victim waiting for Setsuna to give in. When it didn't the Vandel removed her teeth from the neck then threw Setsuna into the air.

She extracted her claws and sent out shadows toward Setsuna. The attack strikes Setsuna and the blast goes right threw her chest as if shot by an arrow! Setsuna realed in pain and slammed into the flag pole of the school then fell to the ground.

"Set-chan!" Konoka shouted seeing her friend bleeding from a dozen wounds then the young girl ran over to heal her friend.

Lena on the other hand wouldn't have it "Not so fast Dark Attack: Thunder."

She sent an electrical current from underground and shocked poor Konoka! Konoka feel fried but alive. Lena smiled at the fried Konoka "Now Dark Attack: Hellfire!"

Another hellfire attack was flung from the Vandel towards Konoka, Konoka was too busy trying to recover from the underground electrical current she had taken and was struck by the attack. She gave out painful cries before falling short right in between Asuna, and Setsuna.

"I-I-I-Impossible Aniki" Chamo said to Negi "However or whatever Lena is, she took down three of our friends without breaking a sweat."

"That's it" Negi said and he used his magic archer, but just like his three friends failed to deal any damage to the Vandel instead the Vandel seemed to have absorbed his arrows without taking any damage.

"What?" Negi asked "She just blocked all eight of my arrows."

"My turn" Lena stated "Dark Attack: Hellfire."

Negi's quick thinking saved him from certain defeat. He somehow dodged the attack but not what happened next. Before he could do anything Lena was onto him. He turned to try to get some distance from Lena as he knew he was no match to Lena in close combat at the moment. He was taking lessons from Evangeline to become a Combat Mage but his skills were not up to par with the Vandel and he failed to get away from her. She reached out at him slicing him with her claws. He stumbled towards her and the Vandel punted him away from her like a football.

"Pathetic kid" Lena stated watching all of Negi's friends whom saw the punt and the young mage go flying for miles before aiming her hand "Dark Attack: Hellfire!"

Even in the air he saw the attack coming "Deflex"

He never got the chance to compete his spell as the attack hits home and he lands on the ground next to Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka whom were trying to recover from the attacks.

"Now try this Lion's Claw!" Lena shouted.

She extracted her claws and aimed them all at the group. The attack hits everyone except for Tabitha taking them all to the ground in deep pain.

"We can't beat her" Setsuna said "We've got to retreat."

"I don't think she'll let us" Chamo said "Even I can tell she's a cruel blooded killer."

"So this is how the population of this pitiful human city fights?" Lena asked disgusted looking at the group mainly a shocked Tabitha whom was now shaking in fear due to knowing she was outclassed and didn't know how to fight well."

Lena smiled "Don't worry girl, I can see your fear which is making me fill with pleasure but before I go to kill everyone else in this town-"

"You mean" Chamo shouted to her "You'll us and everyone else? How evil are you?"

Lena smiled "We Vandels don't care about humans! We'll kill anyone we see! As I was saying before I kill everyone else in this town, I'll relieve you all of pain and show you a First Class Dark Attack."

Negi, Setsuna, Asuna and Konoka's eyes widened at the word first class as the Vandel continued knowing victory was coming "First Class Dark Attacks are said to be stronger than normal Dark Attacks!"

Hearing this Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Konoka and Tabitha's eyes widened at the new information and as the Vandel started to gain more power.

"Run!" Negi shouted to Tabitha whom wasn't injured by any of the Vandel's attacks "Warn the headmaster!"

"That headmaster can't save you now" Lena said smiling cruelly.

Suddenly something pierced her skin causing the Vandel to stop her First Class Dark Attack and look down at her arm which was now bleeding.

"What?" She asked and to Negi Springfield and his friend's eyes the Vandel was in shock as she asked out "Did they actually get in an attack?"

"What's the matter Vandel?" Tabitha heard a familiar voice sound then a shadow whizzed by and in the moonlight she was able to identify the voice, it was the Wind Master and he simply completed his question "Haven't you seen you're own blood before?"

To the just now defeated onlookers they saw the four star Vandel shivering with fear as she shouted out "I-I-I-I-It can't be! You're the Legendary Wind Master!"

"Correct" Negi heard the man say then he saw the man draw his weapon a wicked boomerang he turned to Tabitha "Tabitha is this the?"

"Yes, Negi-Sensei, this is my Knight in Shining Armor that saved me" Tabitha said "We are saved!"

"Not so fast!" Lena hissed towards Tabitha "You'll all die!"

"Not while I'm here Vandel" the Wind Master told her "Why spend time with these weaklings when you can fight me?"

"Ha" Lena hissed "The Famous Wind Master here? Of course it all make since now all my monsters have been killed by you...Now I'll kill you! Lion's Claw!"

Negi saw the attack coming and so did the Wind Master. The Wind Master sighed drawing his weapon then at the last moment not only stopped the attack from harming him but destroyed it as well with one swipe of his boomerang.

"Was that all you've got Vandel?" Eric asked her.

"Grrr...Dark Attack: Hellfire!" Lena shouted.

She threw the attack but the Wind Master was out of sight.

"What?" She asked as the Wind Master was right behind her.

"Where were you looking Vandel?" he asked her as he slashed out at her throat. Lena stumbled backwards avoiding most of the lethal blade however it hit cutting a small amount of fur and skin from her neck.

She clutched her neck as the Wind Master threw his boomerang at her. The wicked weapon managed to hit her in the chest not only with the dull part of the boomerang but the wicked curve slashed her in the same area. She stumbled as the boomerang returned back to the Wind Master. Then the Wind Master reached for the sky "Divine Attack: Air Slash!"

The Divine Attack worked slicing her in the stomach causing it to bleed. Before she could recover the Wind Master was a blur, this time she saw him come at her and raised her right hand but the Wind Master's wicked weapon managed to cut her right hand completely off. She roared in pain stumbling.

"I can't believe this" Chamo stated "Even with Asuna, Setsuna, and Aniki's power they couldn't harm Lena, but this guy is inflicting damage to her."

"That's because" Tabitha said to the injured group "That's because the Wind Master is a Vandel Buster, I guess a warrior group that fights and kills Vandels like Lena."

"So he has the knowledge and experience to fight them" Setsuna said.

"Exactly" Tabitha said.

Negi wanted to go and help the Wind Master but Asuna managed to hold him back "You'll only be a distraction for the Wind Master" she told him.

"That's it!" Lena shouted finally managing to get some distance from the Vandel Buster whom seemed to have dodged everything she countered with she grinned "Now let's see you dodge this Wind Master...It's my first Class Dark Attack!"

"She's going to use her First Class Dark Attack!" Konoka shouted as the Vandel gathered up a lot of dark power.

They watched as hellfire started to shape a wave and Lena grinned at the Wind Master whom calmly held his ground "See if you can save yourself and the ones I've injured...Take my first class Dark Attack: Hellfire Wave!"

With this she unleashed the powerful wave.

"It's coming!" Asuna shouted.

"If this hits us were dead!" Negi shouted.

"Even the Wind Master can't save us from this" Chamo said.

The Wind Master saw Tabitha shift nervously as she thought the white Ermine had a point he raised up his hand "Don't worry" he told her in a calm voice "I know what I'm doing."

He reached up to the sky "You wanted to see what I can do to save them and myself from your attack Lena, then fine here it goes Divine Attack: Air Current!"

He completed another Wind Divine Power. Wind started gushing over to the Wind Master and Negi was the only one that saw the wind actually turning into an air current right towards the Wind Master.

Everyone there watched in amazement as the Wind Master somehow took the full force of the attack then with incredible strength pulled the incredible fire wave apart stopping it from harming no one.

"He did it" Negi breathed out.

"How can this be?" Lena asked the Wind Master as he showed no signs of injury "I mean I know the Divine Attack: Air Current makes my attack go towards you and then you were able to destroy my First Class Dark Attack with ease but you were supposed to have been injured by the attack."

"Simple Vandel" Eric said calmly "That's why they call me the Wind Master, in you're precious time to gather up for your First Class Dark Attack, I was able to cast not one Divine Attack of Air, but two of them. The one you heard I used was Air Current but..."

Lena felt wind surrounding the boy as she growled out "You used the Divine Attack: Air Deflector to shield yourself from my attack."

"Exactly now it's my turn to return the favor of using a First Class Divine Attack" Eric said he reached for the skies "This is the First Class Divine Attack of Air, Air Dagger!"

Wind started to form up then fell down towards Lena. The attack struck her on all sides penetrating her body and damaging her highly, the wind felt like daggers and acted like arrows. The Vandel fell clutching her whole entire body.

"What how?" she asked.

"Simple" Eric told her "From the start I noticed you had you're entire Dark Power, surrounding you're body as a shield. Even Busters with the Divine Attack of Fire, Water, Thunder and Light would have difficulty getting passed your defenses however the Divine Attack of Wind can penetrate threw any defense."

"Arrgh" Lena growled.

"And now" the Wind Master said reaching up to the skies "It's time to end this...Divine Attack: Cyclone!"

A tornado appeared engulfing both the Wind Master and the Vandel. To Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Tabitha's eyes, it had different effects on each other, the Cyclone seemed to make the Wind Master disappear while the Vandel was now on her knees as she felt the Wind Master's boomerang and the violent winds cut her body. The Vandel's blood and skin were slashed away and she began to get tired out as she couldn't see her opponent. With one strike the Wind Master cut her remaining hand off. Then he shouted "Here is the finishing blow!"

With this the Wind Master's boomerang cut the Vandel in half killing her. The tornado subsided with the Wind Master standing over the slain Vandel.

"He did it" Setsuna said.

"That's another Vandel down" the Wind Master said as he watched Lena's stars crumble and disappeared destroyed.

Once more he cleaned the completely bloodied boomerang with the Divine Attack of Water. Once cleaned he turned to Tabitha.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now thanks to your arrival" Tabitha began "But where were you?"

Eric turned to her and with an expert motion six shellfish that looked like knights appeared "The Vandel thought that by attacking the whole island with these Iron Knight Shells was going to be fun. While they terrorized the city, she attacked another part of the city. When there is only one Vandel Buster in the area it's kind of hard to stop multiple attacks at one time."

Tabitha smiled "Well you saved my life again."

"Not only that everyone in the city was saved once again" Eric said.

He was about to leave when Tabitha grabbed onto his arm "Wait, please let me introduce you to other lives you have saved."

The Wind Master sighed allowing her to drag him towards the wounded group.

Tabitha was the first one that made the introduction by introducing Negi Springfield to him, "Wind Master, this is my teacher Negi Springfield, Negi-sensei this is the legendary Vandel Buster known as the Wind Master."

Negi staggered up and shook the man's hand "Nice to meet you, uh do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name" the Wind Master said "I'm Eric, the Wind Master. So we meet again Negi."

"What?" Asuna asked as she limped up towards the Child teacher supported by Setsuna, and Konoka "You told me you didn't meet him."

"That's the thing I didn't meet him until now Asuna-san" Negi said he turned to Eric "What do you mean by we meet again?"

The Wind Master smiled "Simple, as I destroyed the last few monsters that were attacking this island last night I managed to stand on an apartment's roof watching you as you seemed to be looking for someone. That someone was me."

At this Negi looked at him "You mean you were in the area where I last looked but yet I completely missed you?"

"Yep" Eric said to him.

Asuna looked at him "Nice to meet you Wind Master, my name is Asuna Kagurazaka."

"I'm Setsuna Sakurazaki" Setsuna said.

"And I'm Konoka Konoe" Konoka said with a smile on her face "It's nice to meet you Eric."

"The pleasures all mine" Eric said.

"Hey man" a white ermine said speaking up which rewards the ermine with the Wind Master's boomerang at his throat and the ermine clearly spoke up "Relax I'm no monster, I'm Negi-kun's pet ermine Chamo."

"Sorry about that" Eric apologized to the ermine "Must've overacted since pets don't talk where I come from."

"Wow, so you really killed Lena" Setsuna said looking at the Vandel's corps "While we had problems with her"

"Yes" Eric said to her "Lena was a four star Vandel."

"Four star Vandel?" Tabitha asked.

The Wind Master turned to her "Vandels have a way of telling you how strong they are. That way is the number of the Vandel's stars on their left arm. The higher the stars the stronger the Vandel."

"So this one was a four star" Negi said "As she did tell us she was four star, are you saying there are stronger Vandels?"

"Yes" Eric told him "The highest star Vandel that all Busters know about are Seven Star Vandels, and their powers are legendary, if one of them were to attack, I'd be no match to them."

"But you can take out four stars easily" Chamo said.

Eric nodded "That's true, at my level, I probably can save your butts from a Five Star Vandel but that sort of Vandel is equal so it'll be hard for me to defeat him."

Tabitha turned to him as Asuna asked "Why are you here? I mean I'm grateful you saved our lives but what brings you to Japan?"

"We Vandel Busters are travelers" the Wind Master said "We settle in no place very long. I guess you can say I somehow wandered in here minding my own business as we Busters do."

"Oh" Konoka said "You mean you don't have a home?"

"I do have a home" Eric said to her "Trowna, the Buster's home land and my home country, but just like all Busters, I travel the countries trying to help people live their lives better without Vandels."

"So how long will you be staying in Mandora?" Setsuna asked.

Tabitha was silent as the Wind Master answered "Normally I would be gone at first light earlier today."

"What?" Asuna asked "You travel at first light?"

Eric nodded "Yes, it is what I've always done but right now I have decided to stay here."

"For how long?" Chamo asked.

Eric nodded towards Tabitha whom sighed out "Well he's staying till a Gate is built."

"A gate?" Asuna asked.

Tabitha wanted to continue but the Wind Master answered her question "Where I come from, gates are these incredible massive huge buildings that are meant to keep Vandels away from the countries that are still around."

"Uh, what do you mean by still around?" Konoka asked already fearing the answer.

Even though she wasn't a Buster, Tabitha had the answer and answered for the Wind Master "Vandels like Lena have basically destroyed hundreds of human villages and countries."

"Hundreds?" Negi asked wide eye with fear "You mean Vandels like Lena destroyed countries and villages?"

The Wind Master nodded "Yes that's exactly right, in fact Vandels would probably have killed everyone where I come from if it were not for gates. Although one thing is for sure if a Gate is attacked a Vandel Buster will be on the attacker instantly."

"So that's why you haven't left yet" Asuna said and the Wind Master nodded "Yes, I haven't left yet because Japan is gate less, as a Vandel Buster, it's my job to try to hold out against Vandels and their monster attacks. I'm telling you this that if one Vandel found out that Japan was gate less then many other Vandels and their monsters will follow suit."

"Oh-no" Negi stated fearfully "So they'll attack until Japan will be destroyed."

The Wind Master nodded "They will try to but I will fight against them until at least one gate in the city of Mandora is put up. Then I'll continue my journey."

Tabitha turned to Eric "So what do you think of the headmaster's idea."

"You took him to the headmaster?" Asuna asked.

"Yes," Tabitha said "I took him to the headmaster so I could have proof I was telling the truth."

"Yes," Eric began "I have thought of his offer, and I would be honored if you took me to the headmaster."

"What about Lena?" Asuna asked.

"Oh just leave her there to rot" the Wind Master said "No human should ever care for a Vandel."

"Point taken" Negi said "If Vandels kill humans no matter what, then you Vandel Busters are needed."

"Wind Master" Asuna began "Could you heal me?"

Eric turned towards her as she was being supported by Setsuna and Konoka "Sadly healing powers are not my specialty. It's not an ability for the Divine Power of Wind which I mastered."

"What could heal her?" Konoka asked.

"The Divine Power of Water might be able to do the trick, but I don't have much experience in the Divine Power of Water."

"Were almost in the school anyway" Tabitha said "Once in we can head to the nurse after we've taken him to the headmaster."

"Exactly" Negi said as the group went into the school.

Once in they slowly made their way to the headmaster's office and they knocked.

"Come in" was the response.

The Headmaster was expecting to see the Wind Master but not with an entire group of students and one of his teachers hurt coming into the room.

"What happened?" the headmaster asked looking at the group "Negi-Sensei are you okay?"

"We are now" Negi said "Thanks to the Wind Master."

"What attacked this time?" the headmaster asked.

"Vandel" Eric replied "Four Star."

The Headmaster understood the Vandel Buster and winked then preformed an eye scan.

"What is the headmaster doing Negi?" Asuna asked.

"Got me it looks like he's reading Eric's eye for information."

"Well" The Headmaster said after a while taking a branding tool out "Thank you for saving my granddaughter Konoka, her friends and her teacher. The Vandel Lena has been killed by you Wind Master, and along with the six Iron Knight Shells, you are promoted to level Forty-one"

They watched as the Wind Master opened up his jacket and on his chest were numbers on it.

The Headmaster explained the process "As I've told the Wind Master, I have a relative whom is an Appraiser in Trowna and she explained the process. When Vandel Busters kill monsters or complete various missions, or even kill Vandels they get promotion points, now when they've gathered the promotion points, they get promoted to a higher level. The Wind Master is currently a level forty Buster and now thanks to the death of the Vandel Lena, and her six Iron Knight Shells, our friend here gets promoted.

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Negi, Chamo and even Tabitha closed their eyes as the Headmaster branded another roman numeral mark on the Wind Master's chest. When the Wind Master didn't make a sound they saw that he had been promoted to level forty-one.

"Didn't that hurt?" Negi asked.

"Not really" Eric told him "As A Vandel Buster, you get used to this type of stuff."

The headmaster then took out a commission "And for getting rid of the Vandel Lena and her six Iron Knight Shells here is your commission."

"Two commissions in one day" Tabitha said "I mean that's fast money!"

"Yes, but keep in mind my work is more dangerous than anyone knows about" Eric said to her.

"So what did you all come in here for?" the Headmaster asked.

The Wind Master turned to the headmaster "I'm here to say that I will be honored to defend the school and students from Vandels, that'll keep me at work till a Gate has been built in all of Japan's islands."

The Headmaster smiled "I know you'll make fine addition to our staff Wind Master, and I would be honored for you to stay here, as you have no where to bed."

"It's okay Headmaster" the Wind Master told him "I can spend some time in hotels."

"With that kind of money that would be unwise" Tabitha said "I'm sure I could allow you to bed in my dorm with my two friends Makie, and Ako."

"Hmm, alright then but not tonight" Eric said turning to the headmaster "Headmaster, maybe you can shed some light on something."

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"Earlier today I saw a ten year old girl with blond hair and she went to school here" Eric said.

Negi's eyes widened he knew what Eric had seen as the Headmaster let him continue "Continue Wind Master."

"Well when I passed the girl on the way here, I felt something" Eric said.

"Like what" Tabitha asked.

"Like the girl was not what she appeared to be, I mean it felt like she was evil and I thought maybe she was a monster but she didn't give off a smell indicating she was a Drawman."

"Oh you met Evangeline AK McDowell" the Headmaster said "Yes, as you sensed from her, she's a vampire."

"A vampire?" Eric asked "Why is she going here?"

"Hold on there" the headmaster said holding up his hands "Evangeline can't do harm in her ten year old form. In other words she's in her weakened state."

"That doesn't mean anything" Eric said to him "Even if she is a week she's still a monster in my eyes and from where I come from."

"Oh yes, I guess I can see that being a problem" the headmaster said then he and Negi shared a little conversation and agreed with each other.

The headmaster turned "Very well, Wind Master. Heres the deal, I understand your worry about Evangeline so let's make a deal."

"Alright, so what's the deal?"

"Well here it is, while Evangeline is in her weakened state, I'll ask you not to kill her, you know show her some respect."

"Alright sounds reasonable" the Wind Master said.

"However during the night of the full moon, there is nothing holding her back and if you absolutely deem it necessary to kill her during the night of the full moon, you may kill her. Is that a deal?"

The Wind Master sighed "That sounds reasonable and I will spare her if she's in her weakened state but know this headmaster, I'll give her one chance, if she attacks any student or teacher during the night of the full moon, I'll fight to eliminate her. I don't like having a vampire in the school but if you say she's week then I'll spare her life."

The headmaster shook Eric's hand "For tonight, I'll let you sleep in a hotel then during the morning I'll expect you to be here so I can announce that I have a security officer here."

"Alright" Eric said.

He turned to Tabitha winking at her "After tomorrow night I'll be glad to have a dorm."

"Sure thing!" Tabitha said.

The headmaster dismissed them and the group tore off to the dorms or hotel room. Once he was alone the Wind Master looked up and saw a bunny, and knew it wasn't an ordinary bunny it was Shagie The Chief of the Vandels. He watched as the bunny jumped away and began to have a bad feeling as he thought _This isn't good, if Shagie saw the fight between Lena and me, he'll most certainly bring other Vandels here. I've got to be on guard. I hope that gate comes here soon._

He had no idea how right he was going to be.

**End of Chapter!**

** The first epic chapter in the Wind Master has been introduced! I hoped you liked it! As there are plenty more battles for the Wind Master. What sort of Saiga does the Wind Master have? Find out in Chapter 2: The Wind Master's Saiga**


	3. Chapter 2: The Wind Master's Saiga

Chapter 2: The Wind Master's Saiga

**Disclaimer:** ** I don't own Negima or Beet the Vandel Buster...I do own Eric the Wind Master and Tabitha Yukio.**

It was dark when Shagie returned to the Vandel's home world. He had just seen the legendary Wind Master in action killing Lena. Now the worlds most busiest Vandel was now speaking to yet another Vandel. This one a huge Vandel whom had the head of a male lion including the mane, and an impressive muscular body of a male lion neko just like Lena. The Vandel was Lena's father Lionfang. Which was odd among Vandels to find true love and even start a family. Now Lionfang was listening to Shagie.

"Master Lionfang your daughter Lena fought extremely well against four opponents but she was cut down by the Wind Master."

Lionfang lifted up his huge hand placing it on his head "I told her not to go running off like that, but she had come of age. It's not surprising that she lost against the Wind Master. Lots of Vandels lose to the Wind Master."

"Well aren't you going to do something about Lena's death?" Shagie asked.

Lionfang nodded "Yes, right now I'm planning on an attack on this new human city...What's it called?"

"Mandora, Japan" Shagie said.

"There I will make the humans pay for my daughter's death and even fight the Wind Master. Normally I wouldn't go seeking revenge however spies have finally located Evangeline AK McDowell...And I intend to capture her, then rip her body apart limb-by-limb."

Shagie looked up at the Five Star Vandel "Oh that little vampire girl. She had the strength to become a Vandel but she was defeated by this One Thousand Master."

"And now my own daughter falls to the Wind Master" Lionfang said he turned "Thank you for seeing my daughter's last fight."

"Oh I just remembered something" Shagie said bringing up a huge pad of Sorcery Bills "This is for you, I do hope I'll see you to stop by at the Dark House of Socerery."

"You will" Lionfang said "After I prepare for my invasion of Mandora, Japan then leave to attack it."

Shagie's one eye opened _Good Luck Lionfang._

The Wind Master woke up in the hotel room. He looked up and around it. Today was his first day of protecting Mandora Academy from Vandels and their monsters. The Wind Master took his time to reflect upon the vampire Evangeline AK McDowell, if he knew about it now, then the Vandels would soon discover it as well, then that would lead to tragedy as Chamo had told him that she had a sixty million dollar on her head. Surely the Vandels would come for her. He sighed out knowing that Shagie must've spied on the humans and found out the answer _I've got to warn the headmaster at once._ He thought surely a very powerful Vandel would've taken that and the fact there were no gate the risks would surely make an attack very quickly probably one everyday, he could handle Vandels up to Four stars without a problem, he was just equal to Five Star Vandels which at that case would provide some challenge to him, but it was the Six Star and Seven Star Vandels that would be the problem. Sooner or later he had to team up with a Buster group so that he could protect Mandora if a gate didn't arrive when a Seven Star Vandel showed up. He got up and left the hotel room then after paying set out for Mandora Academy. He found it quite easily and was about to go inside when a teacher saw him.

"Halt this is an all girls school" the man said.

"Hold on there" a gentle voice sounded.

The teacher that had just spoken turned to see another teacher coming in. He had blond short spiky hair, glasses over his cool brown eyes, and a white suit with pants. He also wore a black tie over his white suit.

"Takamichi-san this is a boy that came over here" the other teacher noted.

"Hold on" the new teacher stated he turned "Sorry about that but who are you?"

"He's Eric, the Wind Master" a third voice sounded.

The two men turned to see the headmaster.

"Headmaster-Sensei" the first teacher stated "Why are you here and why is he called the Wind Master?"

The Headmaster turned to the two teachers "The Wind Master is a powerful Vandel Buster from Trowna. He has mastered the Divine Power of Wind."

"Yeah, I've heard that the Wind Master saved Tabitha's life twice" the blond teacher said he turned to the headmaster as the headmaster spoke "As of today the Wind Master has agreed to protect Mandora Academy with his amazing powers."

"But isn't that revealing magic?" the first teacher asked.

"No, he's not a mage" the headmaster said to him "He's a Vandel Buster, a Warrior whose job it is to kill Vandels and their evil servants known as Monsters. Because of this he is allowed to use the Divine Power of Wind, which a mage may think it is a mage spell, but it isn't. We suffered two attacks on our school grounds already and thanks to the Wind Master showing up when he did there were no casulties, however during the second attack there were four injured."

"Who were injured?" the blond teacher asked.

"Negi-Sensei, Asuna Kagurazaka, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and my granddaughter Konoka Konoe" the headmaster said.

"Then we can provide enough protection" the first teacher said "Besides he's too young to start work here."

The headmaster turned to the teacher "No mage can ever stand up to a Vandel at the One Star level. The attacker last night was a four star Vandel, if a mage can't defeat a One Star what makes you think one can take on a Four Star?" the first teacher was silent thinking and shocked on the power of these Vandels as the headmaster continued "The only people that can take on Vandels are Vandel Busters...Besides the Wind Master can't go to school anymore because he already has a job."

"What?" the first teacher asked "Are you saying that?"

"I am" the headmaster said "Being a Vandel Buster is a Full Time Job already. It's his job to protect everyone in a country once he comes into one, so I have already decided to make him the school's guardian: protecting the students, and staff of Mandora Academy from Vandel's and their monsters. My decision is final!"

"Well if you put it that way saying a mage can't defeat a one star Vandel" the first teacher began "I guess,"

"Besides your forgetting something" the blond teacher said to the first teacher "Negi Springfield is ten years old and you didn't complain on that so why should a thirteen year old boy that's a Vandel Buster be any different, I one hundred percently agree with the headmaster's decision."

The first teacher agreed then apologized for his comments "I'm very sorry Wind Master, You may come in."

The Wind Master didn't need to be told twice and went into the school. Shortly he was met up with the headmaster and the blond teacher. The first teacher continued to look out for any more boys trying to get into the all girls' school.

"So, you're early" the headmaster said to Eric he then turned to the blond teacher "Oh and this is Takamichi-Sensei."

The two men shook hands "Nice to meet you Wind Master."

"Nice to meet you too Takamichi-kun" the Wind Master said.

"Hmm, so why are you here so early?" the headmaster asked.

"Headmaster, last night I saw Shagie" the Wind Master said.

"Who's Shagie?" Takamichi asked.

"He's known as the World's busiest Vandel" The Wind Master told him "He's the supervisor of all the Vandels."

"What was he doing here for?" the headmaster asked.

"I only caught a glimpse of him retreating" The Wind Master told the two men "My guess was that he was watching the battle between me and the Vandel Lena without me knowing, then after I defeated Lena, he spied on us Headmaster"

"Oh-no" the headmaster said "Don't tell me what I think you're going to say."

"I have too" Eric told him "For the safety of the students and staff, I have too, well here it is, I think Shagie may have spied on us and heard about Evangeline AK McDowell. So if I know about her being a vampire, then if Shagie had spied on us he found out about Evangeline as well, but unlike most of the Vandels is now telling them all about her."

"This is serious" Takamichi said "But who do you think they'll send?"

"Probably not a four star" the Wind Master said "As they now know I'm here too, they'll most likely throw in a Five Star."

"Can you defeat a Five Star?" Takamichi asked.

"I should be able too" the Wind Master told the two older men "But at my level a Five Star Vandel would be equal to me in every since of the way. That would make it a challenge but I do believe I can defeat a Five Star. Anymore than a Five Star, we'll even though I'll do my best on any level Vandel, a Six Star or even a Seven Star are going to be hard for even me to defeat...If they send a Seven Star, we'll then I won't stand a chance on that."

The headmaster sighed "You really think they'll target Evangeline?"

"I highly believe it, if she's worth sixty million dollars dead then the Vandels will come for her but just as we promised I won't kill Evangeline until the night of the Full Moon and only if she attacks someone during it. Like I said I'm giving her one chance."

The headmaster sighed "Thank you for you're warning Wind Master. I'll let you talk to Evangeline after the assembly if she challenges you to a fight after school, I want you to put her in her place, and make her realize that she's no match to a Vandel."

"Alright," the Wind Master said.

"But do not kill her, just until she yields or is knocked out" the Headmaster said.

"Very well."

A hour later the girls began piling into Negi Springfield's class. The girls noticed that Asuna had been on crutches, Setsuna was still recovering from wounds, and Konoka's even though wounded herself looked like she had used her healing abilities on herself to heal herself. Tabitha was the only girl not hurt. The four girls looked outside fearfully and the other classmates began to worry. One in particular was Makie.

"What's going on?" Makie whispered to Tabitha.

"Oh we were attacked last night again" Tabitha said "Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, Konoka-san, and even Negi Sensei were wanting me to talk to them about the person who saved me."

At the words Negi-Sensei a certain long haired blond girl stood up "What happened to Negi-Sensei?"

Asuna looked up "Class-rep it's just like Tabitha-San said we were attacked last night, and even though Negi-Sensei bravely took on the attacker, he still was taken out."

"Is Negi-Sensei dead?" Makie asked.

"No" Tabitha said "Luckily the same person that saved me two nights ago saved the four of us from the brick of death and when Asuna-San, Setsuna-San, Konoka-San, and Negi-Sensei had trouble with the attacker, the person that saved us killed the attacker with ease."

As if it had been practiced the whole class of 3A started to began to gossip and worry.

"What if we are attacked?" Makie asked.

"I'm pretty sure the person that saved Tabitha-san twice must be gone by now" Ako stated.

It was that point when Negi Springfield arrived in class and the young teacher certainly looked in a horrible state. Even Evangeline whom normally snoozed noticed that her disciple had been injured horribly.

"Negi-Sensei!" the class rep shouted "Are you okay?"

"For now" Negi said he took role call, then after calling up the class to bow he looked up "I have two special announcements I'd like to make. Everyone please pay attention now."

The whole class got quiet seeing their favorite teacher injured the way he was had it's effect on it "First of all from this moment forward, the headmaster has told me that if you girls have to leave your Dorms, be on the look out Monsters may appear when you least expect it. If you are caught by them don't fight, run to the dorms or Mandora Academy or you will face what Asuna-San, Setsuna-san, Konoka-San and I have yesterday...Trust me you don't want to be caught by monsters or by the creature that did this to the four of us."

The girl's all eyed their injured classmates and Tabitha whom nodded at Negi's comment.

"Second of all" Negi told them "We have an assembly today. So everyone stand up and form a line so we can go to the assembly."

The girls obeyed their teacher and walked down to the assembly. The first thing Evangeline noticed as they reached down to the auditorm was the headmaster and Takamichi. With a handful of teachers. What she didn't see was the Wind Master whom was sitting right next to the headmaster's right.

When every student took their seats the Headmaster rose.

"Everyone calm down" he told them "As you all know four of your fellow students and the teacher Negi Springfield have been attacked aggressively. Now as always you're safety is our number one priority."

_Yeah right_ a girl wearing glasses and brown hair thought _What could you do to save us when even Negi-Sensei couldn't fight off the attacker?_

Her name was Chisame Hasegawa and she wasn't the only one that thought this as everyone in her class was thinking the same thing.

Seeing this the headmaster got right away with the assembly "Rest assured that we have taken up measures to stopping these attacks. As you all know there were two attacks both during the night. Because of these attacks I have taken up the measure to hire a special warrior from the distant land Trowna. He is known as a Vandel Buster so he has a lot of experience of defeating the threats that have attacked us twice."

He paused as he let the information sink into the girls and they certainly got it.

_Could it be?_ Ako thought _That whoever saved Tabitha twice is the same person the Headmaster is talking about?_

_ Alright!_ Makie thought _Time to see who saved Negi-Sensei from the brick of death! That and I get the feeling that he was the same person that saved Tabitha-san the night before._

The headmaster turned and the girls saw a young man in his thirteens. To them he looked like a seasoned warrior. Even his eyes told them he had the experience they needed in order to make them feel safe.

"Ladies" the headmaster began "I now introduce you to one of the most powerful Vandel Busters in all of the land...This is the Legendary Vandel Buster, Eric: The Wind Master!"

Seeing the thirteen year old guy the girls went wild while Negi-Sensei just grinned _Thanks to the Wind Master, we can go about our lives without worry._

Sitting in her position Evangeline shifted as she caught the Wind Master's eyes drift towards her and she thought_ So, this is the same guy that knows that I'm a vampire. His eyes do tell me he has experience in taking out monsters and probably vampires. He's a guy I'm going to have to watch my back on._

"Now" the headmaster began turning to the Wind Master "I'll let the Wind Master speak telling you of plans he may have to keep the school safe."

The Wind Master strolled up to the microphone and took it "Thank you Headmaster-Sensei."

He noticed the girls cheering for him "Thank you ladies! Now settle down, I'll be happy to answer any questions you have after I've told you of some rules I'm leaving down while I'm here."

The Wind Master's tone easily told the girls to shut up and they did.

_He's only thirteen and yet he's already manly_ Chisame thought _He's different than Negi-Sensei that's for sure and even I feel safer now knowing that he's here to save our skins._

"Thank you now" the Wind Master began "First thing is first, in order to prevent monster attacks, the headmaster and I have decided that we are going to make a gate."

"A gate?" the Class Rep asked "How can a gate save us from monsters?"

"Simple" Eric told her "Where I come from entire countries have gates protecting the people inside it. That's how it's going to save your lives as well, you go outside the gate, theirs no where you get killed, it's when you'll get killed. So at all times when the gate is built stay inside it at all cost. The gate will be in front of the school and a stone wall will stretch from the gate to your dorms. Now once these two tasks are done, please stay in the gate, if you must go out of the gate, let me know."

"What if the gate's attacked?" Asuna asked.

"Then if the gate is attacked then you'll know it's a monster and probably should stay in dorms or in the school at all times. If the gate is attacked I'll deal with the attackers. Next question yes, girl with the pink hair."

"I'm Makie Sasaki" Makie began "Why don't you put a gate up at the beginning of the city then place a stone wall around it?"

"Good question" the Wind Master said to her.

"For once" The class rep muttered "Coming from failure girl."

"The answer is this" The Wind Master said "The headmaster is only in control of the school and not the entire city. He has no power or say to put another gate up until we get the okay to put a gate up where your city begins, we'll have to make due with a gate next to the school."

When this was done the Wind Master smiled "So I will now take your questions just about anything."

The Headmaster chuckled "You're going to regret that Eric."

Ako raised her hand "I'm Ako Izumi"

"Hello Ako" the Wind Master stated "What's your question."

"What creatures attacked Tabitha-san the first night you were here and what was the attacker that attacked Negi-Sensei?"

"There were quite a few monsters that attacked Tabitha during the first night" Eric said "The insects were known as Knight Snippers, the wolves were Hound Soldiers, and the huge rhinoes were Iron Rhinoes. Now the second part of your question, the creature that attacked your teacher and four of your fellow students was known as a Vandel."

"What's a Vandel?" the class rep asked.

"A Vandel...Hmm let me see, how can I answer that in a simple way" Eric began then he nodded "A Vandel is a Demon with high magical powers. If it wasn't for gates keeping Vandels out, Vandels would've killed all the humans. In other words they are a Vandel Buster's like myself greatest enemy."

"How strong are these Vandels?" the girl with weird hairpins asked "I'm Chachamaru Karakuri."

"Another good question Chachamaru" the Wind Master said "Vandels are rated by Stars. The more stars on the Vandel the stronger the Vandel."

"What is the strongest?" Makie asked.

"Seven Star" the Wind Master said "Seven Star Vandels are something not even I would want to take on without teaming up. Their powers are extremely powerful and right now totally over mine."

No more questions were asked and the Wind Master held up his hand "I'm not sure when the gate will be up so, before the gate is up, I want you all to walk around your life with caution oh and I would like to have a word with Evangeline AK McDowell and Negi Springfield after the assembly is over."

Evangeline sighed over to Chachamaru "Want to bet he's going to kill me? When I know he can't"

"Actually he can" Chachamaru told her.

"What?" Evangeline asked.

"He's a Vandel Buster" Chachamaru told her "Just as the Headmaster has said, this legendary Vandel Buster has killed plenty of monsters and Vandels, his skills are highly known plus your in your weaken state Master where you can be killed."

Evangeline sighed "You're right,"

So the girls began to leave and Evangeline with Chachamaru at her side. Negi was already with the Wind Master and the headmaster as the two girls were down on the stage.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Evangeline asked.

The Wind Master crossed his arms "I know that you're a vampire Evangeline and to be honest not killing you is not on my mind right now. But that's not the point I asked you down here. Evangeline you have a sixty million dollar bounty on your head."

"Yeah but I'm trapped in a ten year old body" Evangeline said.

The headmaster turned to her "Don't talk back to the Wind Master, Evangeline listen to him."

"You may be trapped in the body of a ten year old girl" Eric told her "But thanks to many battles against Vandels and their monsters, I've learned to use Wind to sense things about others. If I can sense things like your evilness, what makes you think a Vandel wouldn't?"

"Are you saying that?" Negi began getting where the Wind Master was coming to.

"Yes, Negi," the Wind Master said to him "Vandels will come for her. They will do whatever it takes to kill her and receive the bounty. Because of this, this is endangering the students here. Now at my level, I'm equal to a Five Star Vandel anything over it will be a problem for me. Most likely they will send six star and seven stars out but right now there going to send Five Star Vandels."

"So are you going to kill me now?" Evangeline asked.

"It's tempting vampire" Eric told her "But you're in your weakened stage, because of this the headmaster as begged me not to kill you, and as sad as it maybe, I will obey his wishes, however know this the moment you have your true powers during the night of the full moon and you attack a student or any human, you will be killed. I will not hold back on that then."

"Fine, fine" Evangeline said "But what are you going to do now? I mean surely I can take on a Vandel?"

The headmaster slowly nodded his head at Eric and the Wind Master turned to Evangeline "You want to cleifiy that Evangeline because right now I could fight you and put you in your place."

"I'll take you on your offer" Evangeline said "I'll show you I can handle a Vandel, come by my resort this afternoon and we'll have our battle."

"Then you may go vampire" Eric told her as she walked away with Chachamaru.

"Boyu" Evangeline stated.

"Yes?" Negi asked.

"You may show him where I live."

"Yes Evangeline" Negi said.

Soon school had ended and Negi Springfield came out of the school and saw the Wind Master with Takamichi whom was watching the young Vandel Buster do Wind Scans.

"No Vandel or monster attack?" Negi asked.

"Not right now" the Wind Master told him "But I have a feeling it's the calm before the storm."

"Hmm" Takamichi stated "You're good Wind Master but remember the headmaster doesn't want you to kill Evangeline."

"I won't kill her" Eric told him "I'll knock her out or force her to yield."

Negi then walked alongside the Wind Master "I do believe you can defeat my Master."

"You're master?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" Tabitha said coming into view "What do you mean Master? Negi-Sensei?"

"Well," Negi began "After the field trip, I decided I needed to gain more power so I've been training under Evangeline to learn more about magic man she's a mean teacher. You see she told me to call her master."

"Negi" the Wind Master began "If you ever become evil like she is, don't expect me to watch your back when a Vandel attacks again."

"I don't plan to become evil" Negi said then he turned to the Wind Master "Maybe you can teach me about magic."

"I don't have any knowledge on Magic" Eric told him.

"Oh come on what do you call your Divine Attacks?" Negi asked "I mean what are they?"

"Divine Attacks is when a Vandel Buster gathers in Divine Power in his or her hand" the Wind Master said "The ability is to grasp the powers of the heavens. This gathers up what we call Divine Power"

Negi watched as the Wind Master moved his hand gathering up Divine Power.

"Then when you can use it like this, it's called the Divine Attack: Wind Slash!" the Wind Master said.

He then cut out with his hand and the attack strikes a tree cutting the tree limb off while also blowing it a few feet away.

"That's some power" Negi said looking at the tree branch.

"It is" Eric told him "I've master the Divine Power of Wind because not only does it penetrate any opponent's defenses but it also blows my opponent away."

"But I saw that the Vandels could do the same thing" Tabitha said.

"So glad you caught onto that" Eric told her "Vandels don't have Divine Power, they have Dark Power which is used for Vandels to unleash what they call Dark Attacks. That's what Lena was using on your friends Negi-kun."

"When a Vandel uses a Dark Attack he or she uses Dark Power, which allows them to gather power from the ground" the Wind Master said "They are extremely powerful."

"I'd say" Tabitha said "Lena took four of us down without even trying."

"That's the power of a Vandel" Eric told her "Unless you're a Vandel Buster, no one else can defeat them."

Soon Negi had guided them all to a log cabin.

"This is my Master's place" Negi said.

They entered and saw Evangeline.

"So Wind Master you came" Evangeline said "Are you ready to be defeated?"

"You're the one that's going to be defeated Evangeline" Eric told her "I haven't been defeated by a Vandel yet, and I haven't lost to any of their monsters."

"Hmm, then follow me" Evangeline said guiding them to an opened field with small ball.

The group vanished as they touched a certain spot. The Wind Master turned seeing the huge resort.

"That's big" he muttered.

"Sure is" Tabitha said.

Evangeline lead the group to an opened field.

"Negi-Boyu" She began "Watch a top magi in her prime fight against a Vandel Buster and win."

The Wind Master caught sight of Evangeline's friend Chachamaru.

"First of all" Evangeline said "Even a Vandel Buster can't take on two on one."

"I've taken on forty-on-one" the Wind Master told her "Two-on-one isn't going to be difficult."

With this Evangeline and Chachamaru attacked. Chachamaru ran up first giving Evangeline time. Before Chachamaru could do anything the Wind Master vanished from her sight and was right behind her and to Negi it was like a blink of an eye.

"What?" Chachamaru asked as the Wind Master gathered up something "Divine Attack: Wind Fire!"

He launched a powerful wind attack at Chachamaru the attack strikes her putting her on fire then blowing her away.

"What the?" Evangeline asked as the man turned to her punching her away.

She goes rolling right into Chachamaru whom was recovering from the attack.

"That's another reason why they call me the Wind Master, Evangeline, thanks to my mastery of the Divine Power of Wind, I can then mix it up with another Divine Power that time it was fire sense it's the only other Divine Attack I can use well with my Wind Divine Power Now for a true Wind Divine Power: Divine Attack: Wind Slash!" the Wind Master shouted.

The powerful wind attack strikes the two and the two going flying running into a wall.

"What the?" Evangeline asked as he once more was behind the two girls then with gathering another wind Divine Power managed to push them away.

"He's fast!" Evangeline stated.

"I should be" the Wind Master said.

Chachamaru then shot out lasers out of her eyes at him and the Vandel Buster dodged.

Evangeline then used her own magic archer to hurl ten magic arrows at the Wind Master.

"Divine Attack: Air Deflector" Eric stated.

With the Divine Power of Wind he managed to deflect the attacks right back at the two girls."

"Yield" Eric told them "Because at the strength you are you can't defeat even a One-Star Vandel"

Evangeline look at him "Not yet! Lic, Lac La Lac Lilac-"

The Wind Master sighed "Fine then you asked for it"

He reached for the sky "Divine Attack: Cyclone!"

Once more the powerful twister came down and the Wind Master vanished as the Cyclone trapped both Evangeline and Chachamaru. Thus stopping Evangeline from enchanting her spell.

"What is this?" She cried as the winds cut her body.

"It appears the Wind Master certainly knows how to battle" Chachamaru stated as she was being cut up herself but she wasn't bleeding. To the Wind Master it felt like Chachamaru was made out of metal. Then with one move he used the Wind the grab both girls then slam them onto the ground knocking Evangeline out with Chachamaru in a daze.

"That was cool!" Negi shouted he turned to the Wind Master "But what is your conclusion?"

"Well if they teamed up they have a better chance at defeating a one star Vandel but they'll still fall short" the Wind Master said.

It was sometime later that Evangeline woke from being defeated she turned to the Wind Master "You really are the Wind Master,"

Eric nodded "Yes, it is because your in your weakened form, I didn't kill you. Believe me I would've used my weapon on you if it wasn't for the fact of the Headmaster's orders to spare you life. As of right now, even with Chachamaru at your side you aren't strong enough to face a Vandel Evangeline. Even if you have your full powers, I doubt you could defeat a Vandel. Because of this if a Vandel attacks you you'll more than likely be killed by them."

Evangeline sighed "Fine, then what can you do to protect the other students?"

"I'll do whatever I can against any Vandel" Eric told her "The Seven Stars and Six Stars I should be careful on how to fight them because not even I can defeat a Six Star or Seven Star Vandel...Remember that."

"But you'll throw your life away?" Negi asked.

"It's my duty Negi" Eric told him "Even against a Seven Star, I will protect this school, luckily the Seven Star Vandels won't come into the mix until later on. So Five Star Vandels will be most likely."

Negi sighed "But when they do start sending Six or Seven Star Vandels what is your plan to defeat them?"

The Wind Master smiled "The only possible way to defeat a Seven Star Vandel and even a Six Star is to team up with other Busters. By the time they send Seven Star Vandels to attack Mandora Academy there should be more Busters here."

Evangeline sighed "Very well, but Wind Master if you're looking forward to exiting the place you'll have to wait till Tomorrow, don't worry though only three hour will pass in the our regular time. I'll look over my back...Boyu while your here I'm guessing you want to train some more."

"Yes Master" Negi said and the two were off training.

Tabitha turned to Eric "Wind Master could you possibly train me as A Vandel Buster? You know make me your apprentice?"

The Wind Master sighed "You actually want to become a Vandel Buster?"

Tabitha nodded "I want to help defend Mandora Academy, so could you make me your own Disciple?

The Wind Master sighed slightly wrapping his arm around her shoulders which she didn't mind.

"Tabitha-san, let me ask you what one of my teachers asked me."

"Okay" Tabitha said.

"Why do you want to become a Vandel Buster?" he asked perfectly mimicing Zenon the leader of the Zenon Warriors while he asked the question.

"So I can help defend others and provide justice over the ones that harmed my friends!" Tabitha said "So I can have a fighting chance against Vandels. Besides I think being a Buster is cool"

The Wind Master sighed she had good motives to become a Vandel Buster if she really wanted to but there was one thing he was going to make clear "Tabitha, being a Vandel Buster isn't really cool."

Upon hearing this Negi and Evangeline stopped from what they were doing as Tabitha asked "What do you mean?"

"From what I've been threw, this country of Japan shows complete opposite than the other Buster Countries on my continent, people look at us Busters like we are the monsters."

"Hmph what do you expect?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes," Eric said "The Vampire has a point, people never smile at a Buster unless a Buster has killed monsters or a Vandel. Any other time they are scared of us Busters."

"That's way different in Japan" Tabitha told him "When people need help they know who they can count on and right now you are the only one that can fight off a Vandel...I want to become a Vandel Buster so I can fight and protect those I wish to protect... Please take me as your Disciple!"

The Wind Master took his time to think on this, taking on a Disciple might not be such a bad idea and having a second Vandel Buster in his group might be the key in defending the entire school, of course there was one major drawback she was still a student to Mandora Academy and she would have to face tough monsters and Vandels often leading her into trouble.

"Alright Tabitha-san" Eric told her after coming up to a conclusion "I'll take you as my Disciple, since everyone can control different Divine Powers, you may not be able to wield the Wind Divine Power as I do, because of this if I do take you, I can train you to be a Vandel Buster."

"You'll do it?" Tabitha asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Sure I'll teach you but you'll have to talk with the Headmaster. Since he is in charge of the students and staff of Mandora Academy, I want his approval on taking you as a Disciple. Once he approves and if you still want to, I'll take you as a Disciple."

"Thank-you" Tabitha said.

"But for now" the Wind Master told her "Since you have the decision to become a Vandel Buster, I'll leave up what type of weapon you want to wield."

"Weapon, so what sort of weapons would be best suited for me?" Tabitha asked.

"That's hard to tell actually" Eric told her "There are so many weapons one could choose from, swords, axes, spears, arrows, wrist blades and even guns. I would suggest a weapon that will be suited for your style of fighting."

"Alright" Tabitha said "But when can I decide?"

"Hmm even though I won't train you as a Buster just yet we can determine which type of weapon would be most suited for you right now," Eric said looking at her he turned to Chachamaru "Do you happen to have any weapons?"

"Sure do Wind Master" Chachamaru said "We have swords, we have axes, we have spears, we have arrows, we also have wrist blades and even guns. Which weapon shall I bring out?"

The Wind Master smiled "One of each will do"

"I'll go get them" Chachamaru said but the Wind Master beat her to it "I'll get the weapons."

So he used the wind to guide over the seven weapons.

"But you use a boomerang" Tabitha said "Can't you train me with a boomerang?"

"A boomerang isn't the type of weapon one should start out with" the Wind Master said "Not without harsh training as I had with it plus" he paused bringing out the boomerang "I want you to feel this blade."

She reached over and touched the deadly sharp part of the boomerang and immediately drew back her finger as the weapon gently cut her skin.

"It's sharp almost like a blade" she noted.

"It took me along time to shape the boomerang into a lethal weapon" Eric told her "Most boomerangs one wields won't harm a Vandel that much, since I know how to improve boomerangs, I've made myself the only one that can hurt Vandels with them."

"I see" Tabitha said "That and using a boomerang in close combat is really pushing your luck if you aren't trained enough in close combat with it."

The Wind Master nodded "Exactly, now as you see before us, these are weapons that you may use on Vandels and their monsters. Now what I want you to do is pick each weapon up, get into position for that weapon, then strike out at me with that weapon."

"But wouldn't that hurt you?" she asked.

"Not really" Eric told her "I'll use my weapon to protect myself, trust me I know what I'm doing Tabitha-san."

"Very well" Tabitha said.

She looked at the weapons and decided to pick up the sword. She got into a fighting position leveling her sword right in front of her. Then struck out with the sword three times. Each time the Wind Master blocked each of the strokes and the sword didn't damage the boomerang.

"Not bad" Eric told her "But you're blows need more work. A sword is meant to slice the opponent so you'll need a bit more power on your slices."

"Next try the spear" he told her.

She picked up a spear and got into position then she lashed out with the weapon three times. He shook his head " That's definitely not the way you use a spear Tabitha-san. A spear is a weapon that is used to throw an opponent off balance. Using it to stab like you were isn't going to work...Use the force of the spear, use the force."

He caught onto himself saying this and thought _Never thought I'd be quoting Laio, one of the members of the Zenon Warriors whom were my teachers when I first became a Buster._

Next she picked up an axe an held it expertly in her hands.

She took a few practice swings with it.

"Now that's something you don't see any day" Eric said then he thought _Bluezam would be proud of her._ _She follows threw with her swings making it even more powerful._

"How was that?" she asked.

"You're skills with an axe are impressive" Eric told her "In fact I believe we found your weapon."

"Really an axe?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes" Eric told her he turned to Chachamaru "What do you think Chachamaru-san?"

"I'll agree with you Wind Master" Chachamaru said "She follows threw perfectly with her swings, and swings the axe like it should be to chop an opponent. I would think a wrist blade would be like a sword only double and she could stab out at an opponent, plus it would normally be a perfect weapon but it is going to be too close range to any Vandel. Guns well, she probably would fire all over the place."

The Wind Master nodded "Exactly what I was thinking she only needs to improve on using her two hands using an axe but that's the only problem with using an axe. Now the axe brought to you was a training axe not too heavy which is why you can swing it without a problem Tabitha-san."

"Well" Tabitha said wielding the axe once more and testing it in her palms "I do feel like I have some experiences with axes but can you teach me how to use an axe?"

"Tabitha-san" Eric told her "I've wielded swords, I've wielded spears, I've wielded Axes, I've fired guns, and I've even used shields and every other weapon mentioned, and settled down on a boomerang since it's the perfect weapon that symbolizes the wind."

"You've wielded all kinds of weapons?" Chachamaru asked "Why?"

"It was my own Vandel Buster teachers that told me" Eric said.

"Of course it wouldn't be far fetched that you didn't learn from teachers" Tabitha said "But who taught you to wield all of the weapons?"

"Actually" Eric told her "I've only learned to wield swords, spears, axes, guns and shields, I've taught myself wrist blades and my boomerangs, but the first five weapons were taught to me by one of the famous Vandel Busters known as the Zenon Warriors."

At this Evangeline and Negi Springfield stopped training yet again and it was Evangeline whom asked "You knew the Zenon Warriors?"

"Knew them?" Eric asked her "I was taught how to not only become a Vandel Buster but fight Vandels by them, particularly the one Alside whom taught me the basics of the Divine Power of Wind and even he taught me how to advance the Divine Power of Wind and even the Wind Scan, which I do differently."

"Back up there Master" Negi began "You know about the Zenon Warriors?"

Evangeline sighed "There isn't very much people that don't know about the Zenon Warriors, they were the most Strongest Buster group in the world. I know for a fact that their leader Zenon would be able to kill me even in my strongest form with one blow known as the Zenon Winzard. No wonder I wasn't able to defeat the Wind Master, he was their disciple just as you are Boyu."

"Tabitha-sam, Bluezam one of the Zenon Warriors would be proud of you and would've taken you in as a Disciple seeing on how good you are with an axe."

"Stop it" Tabitha said blushing "You're making me blush...Do you think we'll ever see the Zenon Warriors?"

Eric paused "That I'm not so sure, I don't know the details but some Busters say that they were killed by the Vandel Beltorze the King of Tragedy about one month now. Actually I was going to find out if the Zenon Warrior really were killed since I strongly couldn't understand how they would be killed. However I've now taken a little side track in defending Mandora Academy from Vandels. It's what Zenon would've done. He would've stayed at a location until a gate was built."

He turned to Tabitha "We'll still need to get the headmaster's approval but I do believe you should be able to wield axes in no time and become a Vandel Buster."

"Alright" Tabitha said.

Tabitha watched as Eric got into a meditating circle "What are you doing?"

"Wind Scan" the Wind Master said "This was how I knew where the monsters were going to attack first two nights ago."

Tabitha, and Chachamaru watched the Wind Master as Evangeline continued teaching Negi throwout the evening. However the Wind Master shifted and got up his Wind Scans picked up something...A Vandel.

He saw the dark shadow coming closer then the shadow unleashed thousands of fire arrows

"Evangeline, Negi-kun down!" the Wind Master shouted he called the Divine Power of Wind to protect the two from the arrows.

"What?" Evangeline hissed "Whose there?"

"Oh no one but a Vandel" the voice stated and the Wind Master saw the Vandel, it was the Five Star Vandel known as Lionfang.

"Vandel what are you doing here?" Evangeline asked.

"What else to kill you Vampire and receive my sixth Star and the award money for your death bounty" Lionfang said to her.

Lionfang was surrounded by Iron Rhino and Hound Knights "Now kill everyone here!"

With this the Iron Rhino and the Hound Knights charged the weakened Vampire and child teacher. The two fought bravely against the monsters but it was looking like a lost cause so the Wind Master turned to Tabitha "Tabitha-san, If you are serious about being my Disciple, I want you to watch me and stay away from the Vandel."

"Yes, sir" Tabitha said.

That is when the Wind Master attacked helping Negi Springfield and Evangeline out. With his help the monsters were swiftly defeated.

"I never thought I'd be saying this" Evangeline whispered to the Wind Master "But thank you for saving me."

"It's the least I can do" Eric told her "Since the headmaster has forbid me to kill you Evangeline-san."

"So the rumors are true" Lionfanf said "The legendary Wind Master. The Vandel Buster that was the soul Disciple of the Zenon Warriors. How do you do?"

"Spare me the pleasantries Vandel Lionfang" Eric told him "Your people and I haven't been friends so let's not pretend we were."

"Tough as ever just like all the other Vandel Busters" Lionfang said "But I too am hurting."

The Wind Master drew his boomerang "From what?"

"Simple you killed my daughter" Lionfang said.

"Daughter?" Eric asked.

"Yes, you recall the Vandel Lena right?" Lionfang asked "She was my sweet and innocent daughter that would do nothing wrong to humans."

"Spar me your lies, Vandel!" Negi Springfield shouted "Shagie must've told you a lie, Lena attacked me, and four of my students last night. From what the Wind Master has told us, she deserved to be killed."

"Those words were well spoken Boyu" Evangeline said "As you are being trained by a dark magi."

"Well you two saw threw that lie" Lionfang began bringing his huge paw up to his head "I've wanted an easy victory over this Vampire, but the Wind Master defending her is going to be a problem."

Then he got an idea _Wait a minute isn't a vampire a monster? And isn't it the Wind Master's job __to kill her? So why don't I do him a favor by killing her for him?_

"Hey Wind Master, I know it's your job is to kill Evangeline AK McDowell due to her being a vampire, I trust you know that right?"

"That's right I know she's a vampire" Eric told the Vandel.

"Then why don't I do you a favor by handing me the vampire so I can kill her" Lionfang said.

"Sounds really tempting" the Wind Master said "That really does, but a Vandel Buster doesn't make deals with Vandels. Besides I have a job to do protecting an entire school from you Vandels and your servants. Besides Evangeline isn't a threat as you Vandels think she is, she is in her weakened state and can't do harm to anyone except casting spells, that and the Headmaster made me promise that I wouldn't kill her. I certainly won't let a Vandel kill Evangeline just so they can get another Star or get the bounty money."

"Fine" Lionfang shouted "I will now avenge my daughter Lena! You will meet your defeat today, you should've surrendered the vampire!"

He aimed his claws "Hellfire Lion Claw!"

He then fired small claw like arrows out of his now extracted claws! The Wind Master simply shouted "Divine Attack: Air Deflector!"

The Hellfire Lion Claw was deflected right back towards Lionfang whom stumbles but recovers "Nice try!"

He and the Wind Master charged. The Wind Master slashed out with the boomerang but the Vandel managed to block it. The Wind Master attacked again and again, but each time the Vandel matched him blow for blow.

"He's struggling" Chachamaru stated.

"It's because," Negi began "It's because he's equal to a Five Star Vandel, this could be a problem but I have the feeling the Wind Master's going to win."

"Dark Attack: Ice Claw" Lionfang shouted.

He swung out catching the Wind Master's boomerang and thanks to the Dark Attack froze the boomerang solid, while also nearly freezing the Wind Master's hand. It would've had the Wind Master hadn't reached up for the sky "Divine Attack: Wind Fire!"

Wind pierced the Vandel's arm while also thawing out the boomerang and his hand. Both Vandel and Vandel Buster were still in close combat with one mighty move Lionfang broke free swiping the boomerang away from the Wind Master while also nailing him a wicked punch to the stomach sending him flying backwards.

"Now behold a First Class Dark Attack" Lionfang said "Hellfire Burst!"

With this Lionfang gathered in his Dark Power and managed to unleash an attack which was a hellfireish shadow of the Vandel. Then it was flung over to the Wind Master. Unlike the battle against Lena, the Wind Master only had one chance to counter with a Divine attack "Divine Attack: Air Current!"

With this an air current redirected the fire attack and just like the case of Lena's Hellfire Wave, he was able to rip the attack apart but this time since he only had one chance in using the Divine Attack, he was hurt.

"Wind Master!" Tabitha shouted.

"I'm fine" the Wind Master told her as his boomerang fell right beside Tabitha "Stay back,"

His boomerang was a fair amount of distance from him to Tabitha, at that time the Vandel could've attacked her it was a risky move and he didn't want to endanger her just yet.

"Now do you surrender the girl?" Lionfang asked.

"No" Eric said "As a Disciple of the Zenon Warriors, I too will never surrender to a Vandel, besides I'm not fully disarmed."

Tabitha, Negi, Evangeline, and Chachamaru watched as Eric brought his hands to his chest and light began to filter "My Soul, gather here form the slicing winds that pierce threw defenses...TWISTER BOOMERANG!"

The glowing ball of energy then formed into a big and even more lethal looking boomerang. To the onlooker's eyes the weapon was nearly as bigger than a normal boomerang at least the length of a sword only one foot bigger and the edges were shaper.

Lionfang growled knowing what the Wind Master had brought out his ultimate weapon a Saiga.

"I see so this is your final weapon" Lionfang said then he charged the Wind Master.

The Wind Master charged back and the Vandel managed to bring his paws up trying to catch the boomerang. The Vandel forgot one thing it wasn't just the usual boomerang he fought against earlier, it was a Saiga and had one crucial Divine Power...Air!"

He gasped as the powerful Boomerang sliced threw his paws, continued onward cutting the Vandel's chest vertically leaving a small bleeding slash wound.

"What the?" the Vandel asked.

"This isn't a normal boomerang Vandel" the Wind Master told him "It's made of the Divine Power of Wind which can pierce any defenses you have and when it does break threw defenses it doubles damage however that's only one of it's three abilities it has.

"What?" the Vandel asked.

The Wind Master smiled "And number two, the Twister Boomerang can fire attacks just like Alside's Cyclone Gunner can do."

The Vandel watched as the boomerang fired two bullets out of each of it's edges as if it they were an bow and arrow.

The bullets hit the Vandel and he stumbles backwards.

"And the third and final ability" the Wind Master said as he threw the boomerang.

Lionfang watched as the boomerang Saiga vanished into thin air...Suddenly the Vandel gave out a sharp cry as the Saiga hit his body. It sliced threw him once completing the damage earlier then went threw the Vandel then from that point on acted while still invisible acted like it was caught in a twister slicing the Vandel into many pieces within seconds before finally returning to the Wind Master's hand and became visible once again as the Wind Master completed his sentence "It becomes invisible when thrown and acts like a tornado. That is why it's known as the Twister Boomerang."

Lionfang's death was too much for Negi Springfield, the moment he saw the fatal blows he not only cringed, not only closing his eyes but also covered his eyes.

"Can I look now?" he asked.

"You may" Evangeline said with a smile on her face she wasn't effected one bit by the cruel death of the Vandel.

Negi looked at Lionfang's body which was now in pieces _What was that weapon the Wind Master just used, it was way more stronger than his weapon? Plus did he just bring it out of his whole body?_

Tabitha ran over to the Wind Master his boomerang in her hand "Heres your boomerang back Wind Master."

"Thank you Tabitha-san" he said putting his boomerang in it's hilt.

"What is that?" Tabitha asked pointing to the huge boomerang.

"Yeah what is that?" Negi asked.

"This?" Eric asked pointing to his Saiga "This is my Saiga."

"Saiga?" Tabitha asked the question

"Saiga?" Negi, Evangeline, and Chachamaru echoed her.

"A Saiga is the Buster's Ultimate weapon" Eric explained "It's meant to be used as a final blow."

"I'll say it was meant for a final blow" Negi said "It tore Lionfang to shreds when it was thrown."

"Negi" Eric told him "Don't think that Vandels deserve mercy. Vandels kill at least five hundred people a day why should we Vandel Busters show Vandels mercy when they show humans no mercy?"

"You got a point there" Negi said "I temporary forgotten that you were from a time where you have to kill Vandels."

"Wind Master" Tabitha began "Even I can tell your Saiga wasn't normal."

"That's correct" Eric told her "A Saiga isn't normal, it's a Buster's ultimate weapon but it's made out of a Divine Power and can you guess what my Saiga is made out of?"

"Wind" Tabitha said.

"Correct" the Wind Master said "Now Tabitha are you still wanting to become a Vandel Buster?"

"Yes" Tabitha said "I do, so I can protect my friends and roommates Makie and Ako. And also I would want a Saiga."

"You won't be able to get a Saiga until you're level thirty" Eric told her.

"Why not?" Tabitha asked.

"To be able to generate a Saiga" Eric told her "You must master at least one Divine Attack. Sense Saiga are made out of one of the five Divine Powers one has to master a Divine Attack and there can only be one Saiga."

"It's a road I'm still going to do" Tabitha said "In time I'll have a Saiga and I'll fight alongside you Wind Master not only disciple but also as a fellow Buster, in other words I want to give you company, I mean it must be lonely traveling alone."

"Sometimes it is" Eric told her as he recalled his Saiga "But if that is your wish, I will let you join me, but you must ask the headmaster."

Tabitha nodded "Alright then!"

So the Wind Master prepared another Wind Scan while recovering from his injuries which were not that bad. Tabitha hoped that the headmaster was going to allow her to become a Vandel Buster. If he did, the Wind Master would take her in as his Disciple and she not only wanted to help protect her friends but she also didn't want the Wind Master to feel alone while traveling. Negi and Evangeline took a break from their training while the Wind Master carefully watched over the whole group watching for any sort of Monsters and Vandels.

**End of Chapter.**

** Another chapter done and the Wind Master's Saiga is an incredible boomerang with three special abilities. Now here is another question for Tabitha as she will become the Wind Master's Disciple, she will wield axes but what Divine Power shall she master other than fire which she'll start out with: Air is out of the question because she won't be able to wield the Divine Power of Wind. So it's Water, Light, or Thunder? Please which one shall she be able to master? Sorry for the english names of the Dark Attacks and Divine Attacks, in chapter 3 I will start using the japanese translations of the Divine Attacks and Dark Power.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Tabitha becomes a Buster

Chapter 3: Tabitha becomes a Buster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Beet the Vandel Buster, I do own Eric the Wind Master and Tabitha Yukio.**

**Alright the results of my latest pole is up showing that people want Tabitha to learn the Divine Power of Water. And after researching, I agree. So it's time to continue the chapter.**

It was true to Evangeline's words that time was faster in the resort than back in real time. The Wind Master noticed that as he and his soon to be disciple Tabitha. He still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, taking a junior high school girl as his first disciple. Sure she was cute and she had good motives to want to become a Buster, but was it a good idea? He had already told her he'd train her but only if the headmaster approved of this. He knew as all too well as the Zenon Warriors had known when he was their student that once word got out that he had taken a Disciple, others would soon follow her lead asking him to teach them. He was an extremely powerful Vandel Buster, and he knew having another partner along with him could help him out against Vandels.

Tabitha was enjoying herself all she had to do was ask the headmaster if he'll allow her to become a Vandel Buster. If the headmaster said yes, she would immediately tell the Wind Master she could and start training. Even though she had witnessed Evangeline training Negi Springfield her child teacher, her training was brutal! She hoped her own training from the Wind Master that it wouldn't be so brutal. She knew it would be hard to train but the Wind Master would never go so far as into being brutal. At the moment she turned to the Wind Master whom was still thinking of the fact of him teaching someone to be a Vandel Buster.

"Oh come on" Tabitha said "I'll make a great Vandel Buster under you're teachings, and even become a great partner when we fight Vandels."

The Wind Master nodded "It's not that I don't think you'll become a successful Vandel Buster, in fact I know you'll become a good partner and even a great Warrior, but it's the feeling like is this a good idea."

"Well the Zenon Warriors took you without saying no right?" she asked.

The Wind Master thought on this, at first Laio was going to object having a student along but Zenon liked the idea of experimenting on taking a Disciple.

"Well Laio was going to say no" Eric told her "But Zenon saw it as an experiment and took me in. Well, since I was trained by the Zenon Warriors, I myself see this as an experiment, can I successfully train a Vandel Buster, just like they did? And is it worth taking a Disciple?"

"What did Zenon conclude?" Tabitha asked.

"Towards the end of my training before we departed ways-"

"Sorry for the interruption but why did you depart ways?" Tabitha asked "Didn't you want to become a Zenon Warrior?"

"I did" Eric confessed "And Zenon told me he'd allow me to, but he suggested that I take some time to travel the lands fighting Vandels and seeing how strong they were in real life, as their student, they forbid me to fight Vandels head on due to me being young. They took me when I was five years old and when my own town in Trowna was raided by Vandels in the past, they saw that I wanted to become a Vandel Buster so I could make sure the same fate that happened to my village didn't happen anywhere else in my home country so they took me in."

"I get it" Tabitha said "They trained you in every possible weapon way so you could learn how to use each weapon, but once a Vandel came, they made sure that you wouldn't get killed."

"Yes" Eric told her "I spent three years training under the famous Zenon Warriors, watching their fights against Vandels. And you know something unlike most Vandel Buster Disciples whom didn't like their teachers in the end, I liked my time training under them. So anyway back to my story before, when I finally completed my training during the end of my third year Zenon advised me to travel the world and get a feel in fighting Vandels. Then once I gained enough experience come to them and they would gladly accept me as the sixth Zenon Warrior...However..."

Tabitha noticed this "However then came the news that I wasn't prepared to here, and it was that the Zenon Warriors were defeated by Beltorze. Those whom I considered teachers and friends were supportingly defeated by a Vandel? It couldn't happen so I began trying to fine the Zenon Warriors. Tabitha if the Headmaster decides to let you train under my guidance, will you follow me after this school year is over to find out if the Zenon Warriors had been defeated and killed or if they are alive?"

Tabitha nodded "Yes, Wind Master-Sensei, I'll fight alongside you."

The Wind Master nodded and turned to Tabitha "When you tell the headmaster you want to become a Vandel Buster, I'll leave you alone with him."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"It's because that if he allows you to become a Vandel Buster, you'll be branded just like I was. You'll have to take off your shirt then allow him to brand you."

"Alright" Tabitha said.

The Wind Master turned his back to her "If I see a brand on you're chest, then I know that the Headmaster has allowed you to become a Vandel Buster. Then depending on his conditions if he has any, I'll begin you're training."

"Right" Tabitha said she looked at the evening sky "Come on, we've gotta get back to our dorms, I'll introduce you to my roommates then you can spend the nights with us."

"Alright then" the Wind Master said "It would help seeing as the Vandels targeted you twice Tabitha. Although that's probably nothing, they'll target the defenseless more then the ones that can defend themselves. You'll see once you become a feared Vandel Buster that the Vandels would have to be very careful around you."

Tabitha nodded "Alright let's go."

So the two were off to the dorms. As they entered the class rep appeared.

"Oh hey there Tabitha" she stated "Attacked again?"

"No," Tabitha said "But Evangeline was! And the Wind Master kicked the attacker's butt."

"Not entirely" the Wind Master told her "If I had to bring out my Saiga, that meant I had to have struggled somewhat. That Vandel was equal."

"And I agree" the class rep said "With all the burn marks on you. Are you okay?"

"I've taken plenty of these Hellfire attacks" the Wind Master told her "I'll be fine, the damage I received is minor compared to what it would've been had I not countered with a Divine Attack."

Tabitha nodded grasping the class rep's hand "Guess what I'm going to become a Vandel Buster myself."

"No you won't" the class rep said "As you're class rep I won't allow it. You're throwing you're life away for nothing."

"Actually I'm not" Tabitha told her "I'm going to become a Vandel Buster so I can protect my friends."

"But it's too dangerous, I mean look what a Four Star Vandel did to Negi-Sensei, Asuna-San, Konoka-san, and even Setsuna-san. Like I said I won't allow it."

"That decision isn't coming from you" the Wind Master told her "I understand how you feel Class-rep, but the decision is Tabitha's alone."

"You mean you're going to train her?" the class rep asked.

The Wind Master nodded "However there is one person that can stop Tabitha from becoming a Vandel Buster...And that's the headmaster."

"But can't you say no to her?" the class rep asked.

"Sadly, neither I can stop a girl when she puts her mind up to it, I've already decided that if the headmaster has said yes in allowing Tabitha to become a Vandel Buster, I'll train her. It's not how my teacher Zenon did with me he accepted me without a fight, but the headmaster is in charge of the school and technically the student's main safety, if he decides to allow her then his say is okay with me!"

"But?" the class rep stated as Tabitha looked like she had just won her first battle ever with the Class rep.

"However" Eric told her "As Class Rep you also have a slight say on this matter?"

"But you just told her she doesn't" Tabitha said.

"Not in the way your thinking of Tabitha-san" Eric told her, he then explained to the two young ladies "Class Rep, as the Class Rep you are also part of you're classmate's safety. You can testify on you're behalf of why you don't want Tabitha to become a Vandel Buster. But that's all you can really do."

"Alright" Tabitha said "That's sounds like an even compromise."

"It is" Eric said "That way the Headmaster has heard you're case Tabitha-san and the class rep's case. His decision should have you're reasons why you want to be a Buster and why the Class Rep on behalf of herself and maybe the school of the reasons on why not too."

"Agreed" the class rep said "But aren't you coming to advise the headmaster? I mean if Tabitha is going to be you're Disciple or not shouldn't her teacher be with her?"

"I'll know the headmaster's decision just by looking at her" Eric told her "Whatever the headmaster decides, it's fine by me. This is between you two, as I've already decided to go threw with the decision to train Tabitha as a Vandel Buster but that's only if the headmaster approves, if he doesn't then I will go by his wishes and not train her, it's simple as that."

"And I will go by whatever the headmaster decides" Tabitha said agreeing the Eric.

The Class Rep turned to the Wind Master "You really do care about people don't you."

"If I didn't" Eric told her "Then I wouldn't be risking my life fighting Vandels now would I?"

"Good point" Tabitha said.

So the Class Rep allowed Tabitha to leave while thinking _How come she gets to learn to become a Vandel Buster? I mean it should be me that becomes a Vandel Buster to protect my precious Negi-Sensei!_

The Wind Master allowed himself to be dragged by the cheerful girl.

"I hope the headmaster says yes" Tabitha told him "I mean I really want to become a Vandel Buster."

"I'm sure he'll say yes regardless of what the Class Rep wants to" the Wind master said "I think she's jealous at you asking me first."

"Would she be a good Buster?" Tabitha asked.

"No, not really" Eric replied "With her attitude and love towards Negi-kun, that isn't what a Vandel Buster fights for, not for just one person. Zenon might've taken her only when she inflicted on this matter. They were going to teach another Disciple but, that never came to be now."

So Tabitha knocked on the door and Makie answered.

"Tabitha-san how was violin practice?" she asked.

"Alright Makie-san" Tabitha told her "And I've brought the Wind Master here so he can bed with us."

Makie's face blushed wide red as she saw the guy "Wind Master you're stationed to sleep with us?"

"Is there a problem?" he asked "I could sleep in a hotel."

"No" Makie said smiling "You're welcome to bed with us! We want the hero who saved Tabitha-san twice and even saved Negi-kun once."

"Very well, it's settled" Tabitha said

"What do you mean by we?" Eric asked.

Makie turned to Ako "Oh our roommate Ako-san sleeps here as well!"

Ako walked out and saw the Wind Master "Oh hey Wind Master, Makie's right we were just talking about you."

"About what?" he asked her.

"Well just the fact that you're the school's guardian" Ako answered "We'd be honored to have you as our roommate, besides why should Asuna have all the fun having Negi-Sensei sleep in her room?"

"Good point" Eric said.

So the girls sat down and Tabitha made an excellent dinner.

"So what's on you're mind Tabitha-san?" Ako asked.

Tabitha put her chop sticks down and smiled "If everything goes well I'm going to be a Vandel Buster."

"No way!" Makie asked "You want to take down Vandels? That's so cool, but whose going to train you?"

"I will" the Wind Master told her "I'm the only Vandel Buster that can?"

"Are you going to tell her your secrets?" Ako asked.

"I have no secrets" Eric said to her in a kind voice "Although I'll be amazed if she's able to use the Divine Attack of Wind. That'll be two Vandel Busters capable of using the Wind Divine Power. However I doubt she's going to be that lucky as a Vandel Buster as each Buster has a different ability to use the Divine Power. It'll be rare if she could use the Divine Power of Wind as I can."

"So that means we'll have two Vandel Busters protecting us" Makie said then she looked down at her feet "I guess that'll be good for us."

"Although" Tabitha said to her "I'm not going to be too strong at first, I'll be just learning."

"If the headmaster allows you to be trained as a Vandel Buster" the Wind Master began "Then just like the Zenon Warriors did, I'll teach you, and I'll even let you fight monsters but if a Vandel appears I want you to stay clear, because once you've became a Vandel Buster, you won't be able to fight off a One Star Vandel right off the bat."

"When will you allow her to fight Vandels?" Ako asked.

"I'll decide when she's ready, I'll tell her" Eric told her "I just want to make sure I don't lose a girl that goes to this school. Even if she is going to be my Disciple."

"Agreed" Ako said "You don't want to lose anyone especially one that's going to be with you."

After dinner, the Wind Master left to patrol while the girls went to the bath house to bathe. The Wind Master wanted to make sure the girls were safe and sound. He also wanted some time alone to think on this matter.

"Ah figures I'd fine you over here" a voice called out

The Wind Master turned to see Takamichi.

"Oh hey there Takamichi-Sensei" Eric said to him.

The older man turned watching the Wind Masteras the evening breeze whirled by then decided to speak up "So how did the battle with Evangeline end up?"

"I humiliated her" Eric told him "And just as I thought a Vandel attacked her."

"Four Star?" Takamichi asked.

"Five Star" Eric told him "Lionfang, Lena's father."

"Hmm, didn't know Vandels could make families" Takamichi said.

"I didn't ether" the Wind Master said "But I killed him,"

"So that's why you have those burn marks" Takamichi said he turned to him "You know the stuff I hear about you from the Headmaster, makes me think of you as the Thousand Master. Have you ever heard of him?"

"Thousand Master?" Eric asked putting his hand under his chin "Nope can't say I have heard of him."

"Well then, even though it's forbidden to reveal magic to another person, you're an exception as you are defending our school, students and fellow staff members from Vandels" Takamichi said he then explained who the Thousand Master was.

"Hmm" the Wind Master stated "He sounds just like he would be a perfect member of the Zenon Warriors and his son is the child teacher Negi Springfield...Hmm he sounds just like my teachers."

"Who were you're teachers? Takamichi asked.

"Each of the famous Zenon Warriors" Eric replied "They were the most powerful Vandel Busters in the world. To tell you the truth, I was in the middle searching for them so I could join them after my remaining five years of fighting against Vandels alone."

"So whatever happened to them?" Takamichi asked.

"Some Busters say that they were defeated by the Vandel Beltorze the King of Tragedy" the Wind Master replied "Although I don't believe it, until I fine proof or here from someone that saw the Zenon Warriors fall then I will continue searching for them. However I will see to it that this school is safe from Vandel attacks."

Takamichi nodded understandingly "Well keep in mind that Negi-kun is probably searching for his father."

"While I'm here I will certainly help him out" Eric replied "Although what else would dare to attack him while I'm around?"

"A five Star Vandel?" Takamichi said "Or worse."

"That was a rhetorical question" Eric muttered "One that I already knew the answer too."

Takamichi then left and the Wind Master decided to go for a bath himself but in a men's bathhouse. Once he was done taking his bath the Wind Master decided to go back to the dorms where the girls were already in their Pajamas.

"Oh you're back" Tabitha stated "How was you're patrol?"

"It went rather well" Eric said then he whispered to himself "Learned a few things too."

So the four went to bed for the night. When morning rose, the Wind Master was the first to wake up. He saw the girls minus Tabitha were were still sleeping. Tabitha was also dressed in her school's uniform. She felt him looking at her and looked up smiling.

"Well you're up" She said.

"I'm usually the first one up" Eric told her "But it appears you beat me today."

"Yeah, well I always get up early myself Wind Master-Sensei" Tabitha said.

Eric held up his hand "Hold on there Tabitha-san I'm not you're Sensei just yet, so I would prefer you to call me right now Wind Master or Eric-kun."

"Right" Tabitha said "Anyway I get up early so that I can go to school and study for my home room class with Negi-Sensei."

"Studying is important" Eric agreed "I just hope that if you become my Disciple, that you will continue to study what I teach you and even practice. Also as long as I'm here if you do become my Disciple today I'll want you to continue on with your studies in Mandora Academy."

"Of course Wind Master" Tabitha said "But despite the obvious reason that I'll get an education why?"

"Because, with my training once you've became my Disciple, you should be able to handle monsters, so if any monster appears in the classroom while I'm taking care of monsters outside of the school,"

"Then I'll be there to provide protection to the class" Tabitha said "And I'll get to show off my skills."

"Exactly and even when I get word that you're class is being attacked, while I rush to aide you, you'll be able to hold you're own against the monsters providing a distraction long enough for me to arrive."

"Now I get it," Tabitha said.

"Well I'd better get rolling after all, since I'm the one that ordered a gate and stone wall next to Mandora Academy, I'll be the one to watch it's construction, but don't worry I'll keep a close watch."

"Well can we go together?" Tabitha asked.

"Alright let's go" Eric said.

The two left the dorm.

Meanwhile in another dorm. Negi Springfield sat on his futon thinking about the Wind Master. Chamo his pet Ermine had been sitting at his side the whole time.

"Did you fine anything about the Wind Master Aniki?" Chamo asked him while Asuna and Konoka stirred hearing the two talk.

"Yes, Chamo-kun, I did" Negi said "In fact, Tabitha-san and I learned that the Wind Master was a Disciple himself."

"To whom?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah to whom?" Konoka echoed getting up and preparing breakfast she was just as curious as Asuna.

Setsuna entered the room "Even when I know he's here defending the school, I know we can count on him to save our lives."

"Not against a Six Star or Seven Star Vandel" Negi said "He fought against a Five Star Vandel known as Lionfang."

"A Five Star and he won?" Setsuna asked "I mean we knew he was an even match to a Five Star but he won?"

"It wasn't easy for him to win" Negi said "I mean while we lost horribly to Lena, whom we learned was Lionfang's daughter-"

"What the Vandel Lena was Lionfang's daughter?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, she was" Negi said "Why do you ask?"

"Because" Asuna began "It was no wonder why Lionfang attacked, I mean the Wind Master killed his daughter and as I know fathers from Konoka's grandfather the headmaster is, he must've been seeking vengeance to the one that killed his daughter."

"Yes, Asuna-san but Lionfang wasn't interested in battling the Wind Master" Negi said "It just happened because the Wind Master was there after his fight with Evangeline."

"Oh yeah, so how did that fight go Aniki?" Chamo asked.

"The Wind Master kicked her butt and told her that she wasn't a match to even a One Star Vandel. I mean he really kicked her butt, but he didn't kill her because the headmaster told him not to."

"Why would he kill Evangeline?" Konoka asked "I mean, I'll understand if he knew she was a vampire."

"He did" Negi said "He knew she was a vampire, and as a Vandel Buster it was his duty to take care of monsters like her. However he spared her because the headmaster told him to. I mean there was no doubt that he would've killed her. You could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't let any threat to Mandora or humans. He would've killed her and quite frankly there was nothing that even Chachamaru-san couldn't do to stop him. I mean we struggled on them but the Wind Master defeated both of them without breaking a sweat."

"Just like the Vandel Lena did to us" Setsuna said.

"But anyway" Negi began as Konoka sat down the breakfast she had made "We learned something about the Wind Master, as I stated earlier he was a Disciple himself and basically he can wield any weapon known to man."

"What that's impossible!" Chamo said "No one can fight with all the weapons known to man. I mean you'd have to stick to one and continue onward."

"Well" Negi said "The Wind Master is proof, after all he is the soul Disciple of the famous Zenon Warriors."

Hearing this Asuna had a flashback in her mind as she felt a strong memory.

**_Flashback_**

_ A young Asuna sat terrified. Huge rhinos had surrounded her out of nowhere. She wasn't with __the Thousand Master or any of his companions! She had watched almost everyone of the Thousand Master's friends ether die or vanish unheard from. Her eyes widened as she tried to fight the Rhinoes off. However one tackled her to the ground while a Iron Knight Shell stabbed her. She screamed in pain as a Knight Snipper took aim and fired. Just when everything was about to go wrong a man with long blond hair appeared holding a shield protecting her from the blast. Quickly he guided her over to a huge giant whom held an axe, a blond short haired guy held a spear, a man with who looked like a soldier and was silent, at the back of her was a gorgeous black spiky haired guy._

_ "Are you okay miss?" the guy asked._

_ "Y-Y-Y-Yes" the younger Asuna said._

_ "Cruss, see what you can do to her injuries" the black haired guy said he turned to Laio "Laio, we'll provide support by defeating the monsters. Bluezam, Alside, make sure no monster comes to hurt the girl."_

_ "Yes sir" the giant stated while the soldier looking person nodded a silent nod while drawing a gun._

_ "Alright let's get to it Zenon!" the spear holding man stated._

_ "Hold still miss" the long blond haired man said._

_ With that the spear holding man and the black haired guy attacked the monsters. Some may have gotten past them but the soldier and the giant easily forced them back. When the fight was over the Vandel appeared._

_ Asuna saw the black haired man and the spear go into position "Cruss we'll need you're help."_

_ "A four star" the spear holding man said "Alside, Bluezam, we'll need you're help too."_

_ It was then Asuna noticed a young boy, he had been with the strange Warriors from the start._

_ The long blond haired guy turned to the boy "Here Eric," he began giving the boy a shield "Use this to protect this young girl, if we fail to defeat this Vandel, I want you to make a break for it."_

_ The boy nodded as the long blond haired guy went to help his companions. Asuna and the boy watched as the two groups clashed. It was a long hard fight but it was the black haired guy that would strike the fatal blow. While the spear holding man, the giant, and the soldier managed to force the Vandel backwards, Asuna saw the black haired guy bring out a new sword from his body. The sword was like no other sword she had ever seen, it had feathers on the opposite end of the blade and an eagle or falcon head on the symbol. She watched as the black haired man got into position "This is it Vandel, time for my final attack, Zenon Winzard!"_

_ He jumped into the air while his companions backed away leaving the Vandel with very little time to make a decision. It was too late Zenon's sharp sword cut right threw him instantly killing the Vandel._

_ "You're safe now miss" the black haired guy said he turned to Eric "Good job protecting her __Eric."_

_ "Thank you Zenon-Sensei" the boy said bowing to the older guy._

_ "Who are you?" Asuna asked._

_ "We are known as the Zenon Warriors" the black haired guy said "I'm the leader of the Zenon Warriors, Zenon."_

_ "I'm Cruss" the long blond haired guy said._

_ "I'm Laio" the short blond haired guy said "You're one lucky girl Asuna. Luckily we Zenon Warriors know when to arrive to save a damsel in distress."_

_ "I'm Bluezam" the huge giant guy said._

_ "Alside" the soldier guy said then once then he was silent._

_ "And that's our Disciple Eric" Zenon said to her pointing to the boy that was right besides her "Now you should probably seek out shelter safer before more monsters and another Vandel shows up."_

_ The young Asuna nods and makes a quick get away and never ran into anymore Vandels or their monsters._

**_End of Flashback_**

****"Anesan" Chamo said bringing Asuna back to Earth "You're expression tells us you heard of the Zenon Warriors?"

Asuna nodded "Yes, I've even met them, and Setsuna, that guy truly is the Disciple of the Zenon Warriors."

"How did you meet them?" Negi asked "I mean the Wind Master told me they were the most strongest Busters in the world."

"And after that flashback I had shortly, I believe it-" Asuna began "You see, when I was real young, I ran into monsters and a Four Star Vandel. Luckily for me the Zenon Warriors came saving my life and over time I've forgotten about them until I met their Disciple."

Then Asuna smiled "Oh now I get how he was able to learn how to wield all weapons."

Negi nodded "That's right, because he was their Disciple, he must've taken up lessons on the different type of weapons the five Zenon Warriors wielded. Because of this he can wield any kind of weapon."

"Wow" Chamo said "The Wind Master is an impressive man, I hope we can become some sort of help to him in the future."

"Well we're going to be late for school if we don't get out of here soon!" Konoka said "That conversation took forever!"

With that the group burst out running towards the school

At the school the Wind Master was watching the gate being built. The mages and construction workers working on the gate were taking their time.

"How big should this gate be?" a mage asked.

"Just big as the center of the school" Eric told him "Don't worry, once a Gate is built an Appraiser will supply it with a shield over top so no monster can fly in it."

"Right away" the mage said.

The Wind Master watched as Asuna, Negi, Konoka, and Setsuna rushed into the compound.

He shook his head thinking _So now I remember why I reconise Asuna-san. She was there during my first ever year of training with the Zenon Warriors and that was...Eight years ago, boy was she young then. Now she's grown up and to think I almost didn't reconise her._

He watched as girls ran into the school with Negi Springfield stopping to chat to the Wind Master.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"Oh their just beginning to build it" Eric told him "It'll be one heck of day to build it though."

"I here you, and would it be possible for you to teach me Divine Attacks? I mean I don't want to become a Buster or anything but could you teach me to use Divine Attacks?"

"Of course anything for the son of the Thousand Master" The Wind Master said.

"How did you know about my father?" Negi asked.

The Wind Master turned as he whispered to Negi "Takamichi-Sensei told me."

"Oh so when will you teach me it?" Negi asked.

"Well right now, anytime you want to, I mean I'll be glad to right now, but I'm currently in the application process of taking a Disciple myself."

"Oh yeah, Tabitha-san" Negi said.

"If she can't be my Disciple, then I'll teach you how to use Divine Power, deal?"

"It's a Deal Wind Master!"

"Although" Eric stated "Although once I begin teaching Tabitha a Divine Attacks, I'll be happy to teach you as well, so that she can have someone to practice on and you might be able to help her out in her lessons with the Divine Attack."

"Right" Negi said "That's an even better deal."

So with this Negi then turned to enter the school.

Meanwhile Tabitha was sitting in the headmaster's office. She was with the Class Rep.

"So what brings you to my office Tabitha-san?" the headmaster asked.

"Headmaster" Tabitha began "I've been really thinking on this since I met the Wind Master, and I too want to protect my friends here, and the only real way to do that is to become a Vandel Buster. In other words I want to become a Vandel Buster." 

The headmaster chuckled "I see you're impressed by the Wind Master's power aren't you?"

Tabitha nodded "Yes, and I would love help him out while he defends Mandora Academy from Vandels and their monsters."

"You have good motives Tabitha-san" the headmaster said.

"Hold on there" the Class Rep said "As Class Rep headmaster-Sensei, it would be bad if you allowed her to become a Vandel Buster. I mean she's risking her life, most likely she thinks it's still a game"

"Hey!" Tabitha shouted in defense "I do not think it's a game! I mean during the three nights he saved people here including Evangeline's last night, the fight was real. His injuries healed up completely. Negi-Sensei is still banged up, Asuna-san's leg is still broken, Setsuna-san is still injured and Konoka-san is still recovering from her injuries. I want to prevent stuff from happening to my friends."

"Ah" the headmaster said.

"Alright so you do realize it's not a game" the Class Rep said "But these monsters and Vandels are tougher than you think? I mean I'm sure the Wind Master doesn't want to have student in Mandora Academy lost due to fighting monsters she can't handle."

"The class rep has a point" the headmaster said chuckling and trying to sound like headmaster should be. He secretly loved being the judge when it came down to this matter "The Wind Master cares for the human population and constantly lays his life on the line to save people."

"Yes, but how long will it be till a Six-Star Vandel or a Seven Star Vandel comes in here?" Tabitha asked arguing at the Class Rep's latest attempt to sway the headmaster to her side "I mean not even the Wind Master can take those Vandels out, not without a partner. He'll need a fellow Buster to help him fight the Vandel."

The headmaster nodded "Another good point Tabitha-san, properly countered the Class Rep's."

The class rep was out for words "But Headmaster couldn't you hire some more Vandel Busters?"

"Well that could work" the headmaster said but he turned to Tabitha "But the Wind Master is the only Vandel Buster in Japan at the moment and it's unclear if there will be others coming in here."

"Oh"

He turned to Tabitha "Tabitha-san, before I make my decision, let me tell you this, if you do continue to want to be a Vandel Buster, once you've been branded like the Wind Master, you won't be able to pursue a normal carrier. I'll ask you to think on this matter well."

Seeing Tabitha's reaction the Class Rep smiled there was one thing that she didn't bring up, due to the fact she didn't know anything about Vandel Busters. Her hopes were short lived as Tabitha whom had been thinking on it nodded her head "Yes, Headmaster-Sensei, I want to be a Vandel Buster, even now when I know once I've been branded, I'll never be able to pursue a normal career."

The headmaster chuckled "Good answer."

He then took five minutes to think on the answer. Finally he made up a compromise in his mind unknowingly it was the same as what the Wind Master had told Tabitha earlier he turned to her and the Class Rep "Tabitha, Class Rep," he began "I've finally decided on my answer."

"That quick?" the Class Rep asked.

The headmaster nodded "Yes, that quick," he then spoke up his decision in what Tabitha would know as her cue "Tabitha-san take off you're shirt."

The Class Rep gasped "Headmaster you can't see her topless! I mean isn't it against the school rules?"

"Hey" Tabitha said in the headmaster's defense "Whenever we played Baseball Jokan, you never complained besides it's not what you think."

She took off her shirt exposing her black bra covered chest. The Headmaster took out a branding tool and made sure the level was marked with the Roman Numeral One.

"You sure about this?" the headmaster asked.

Tabitha nodded "Yes, headmaster-sensei"

She stood there in her black bra and the rest of her Mandora Academy uniform on and watched nervously as the branding tool came closer to her chest thinking _This is gonna hurt, I don't care what the Wind Master says but this is gonna hurt!_

Then the headmaster branded her chest. She was right the pain was like no other she had ever faced. It felt like hot iron being jabbed into her chest. She wanted to scream in pain but her screams were out gunned due to the Class Rep screaming "Headmaster what are you doing to her?"

Finally the branding stop and Tabitha realized it was only a few seconds. It may have been a few seconds but it still burnt. She looked down at her chest and the roman numeral one was marked on it.

"What did you do to her?" the class rep asked shocked.

"Simple" The headmaster told the Class Rep "I've branded Tabitha, now starting today she is a full fledged Vandel Buster."

Tabitha wanted to cry out in happiness but throbbing pain in her chest was too great.

"Tabitha-san" the headmaster said to her causing Tabitha to look up while placing her top back on "Even though I can't recall you're branding, I'm allowing you to become a Vandel Buster knowing that the Wind Master is you're teacher and you're his Disciple, but in return, I'll ask that you graduate from Mandora Academy or at least finish up you're year here? Will you?"

Tabitha nodded "Yes, Headmaster Sensei."

"Good, now Class Rep what did you want to say?"

"S-S-S-" the Class Rep began "It's done? She's a Vandel Buster now?"

"Yes" the headmaster said "She's only a level one Vandel Buster but I'm sure the Wind Master will up her level big time. Now Tabitha, I went threw with this because you're points were valid and the fact that I don't want the Wind Master to be board while providing protection to the school is also a factor. I hope you will make Mandora Academy pleased with you."

"I will sir" Tabitha said.

The Class rep shook her hand "Congratulations, Tabitha-san and good luck, I'll be routing for you."

The headmaster looked up "One more thing Tabitha-san, I will give you one more class during the school, and that will be only you and the Wind Master, the Wind Master teaching you. That way you are allowed to bring you're weapon to school but please only use it when you need to like if the school is in danger then you may use it."

"Don't worry" Tabitha said bowing "I'll show the Wind Master right now."

With that she left the headmaster's office with the Class Rep at her side "Tabitha-san, I want you to know that I care for you as well as you are my cousin."

Tabitha nodded "Agreed Class-Rep but I can't let everyone die and I know the Wind Master can't take down Six Star and Seven Star Vandels alone, he'll need my help."

"No offense but right now you'll be a hindrance to him more than a help" the Class Rep said.

"Now that's what I'll agree with, right now I'm a hindrance to him but once he trains me to a point where I can hold my own against Vandels to help him out, then I won't be. You'll see cousin that I will protect this school."

The Class Rep nodded "Good"

So day school day continues with Tabitha coming into the room of 3-A. After Negi's lesson was over for the day, Makie and Ako ran over to Tabitha.

"Well how did it go?" Makie asked.

"How did what go?" Asuna asked.

"Oh Asuna-san" Makie said "You won't believe this but Tabitha might be the Wind Master's first Disciple! Isn't that good news."

"Well" Asuna said "That is good news and she'll have a great teacher" then she muttered so only Tabitha heard "Not unlike Evangeline, the Wind Master fights for the good side so his lessons shouldn't be that hard." Then Asuna spoke up louder "So how did it go?"

Tabitha smiled pulling down her shirt and the group saw a roman numeral one.

"The headmaster allowed me to become a Vandel Buster."

"Sweet!" Makie said looking at her friend and roommate "When are you going to tell the Wind Master?"

"How about right now?" Negi Sprinfield asked.

Tabitha turned to see the Wind Master walk in "Yeah how did it go?"

She smiled revealing to him her level.

He took his time smiling then looking up at every girl in the classroom, he walked up to the center of the room with Tabitha at his side.

"Class of 3-A, I'm happy to announce that I the Wind Master have decided to take Tabitha as my Disciple,"

With this the Class of 3A burst into cheers.

"Ha, never knew she had it in her" a foreign girl said "Although it don't surprise me. She become strong in no time with him being her teacher."

The Wind Master turned to the Class room and with his hands managed to calm down the class. It was plain to them he was on a different scale then their Teacher Negi-Sensei when it came to authority and they respected it wisely. Evangeline had to look up and think _Just my luck I have another Vandel Buster in the room, although I shouldn't be surprised, I wonder if the Wind Master would like competition. I'll ask him after school is out._

The Wind Master continued "Alright, now that I've taken a Disciple, I want you to treat her with the same respect you treat me with, and she will continue learning with you girls and with my training if there is ever a monster attack during the day while the Gate is being built, she'll be able to hold the monsters off till I arrive. I want you to obey every word she says, is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" was the response.

Eric turned to Tabitha "The Headmaster's told me he wants me to teach you today, after school."

"Alright" Tabitha told him "I'll be there."

"Good" Eric said to her "Now you may call me Wind Master-Sensei."

"Alright, I'll do that." Tabitha said.

The Wind Master turned "Well enjoy the rest of the school day Tabitha-san, I've still got a gate and a stone wall to oversee."

Tabitha nodded her head "Right,"

With that the Wind Master strolled out of the room so Negi could continue to teach. While out of the room and walking to Takamichi met up with him "So I heard you've taken a Disciple, what made you think on taking one?"

"Well the first thing that made me think on it was the fact that she was truthful, she had meant every word she said, she absolutely wanted to become a Vandel Buster so she could protect her loved ones. That's a thing I'd like to see in an upcoming Vandel Buster. I fight the Vandels because I want to make sure no other village or country is destroyed by them as my village was."

"I see" Takamichi said "So Tabitha wants to help her friends out."

"Yes, she is friends with Makie and Ako her roommates but she's also great friends to Asuna-san, Setsuna-san, and Konoka-san. She might be a friend to Negi-kun. I guess since Lena attacked her friends and teacher she felt powerless even while the four were easily taken out. Now that is inspiring see one that can defeat a Four Star Vandel as they give normal Vandel Busters trouble then again very few Vandel Busters live to be Level Forty or above. Those that do normally become Broad Busters, a police officer group for Vandel Busters."

"I see" Takamichi said "So what were the other reasons you took her to be you're first Disciple?"

"We'll the second reason is that, I saw it in her eyes, she really did want to become a Vandel Buster...No matter what, and seeing me fighting for her and the rest of the school, she also wants to help me out in finding Vandels and she even mentioned joining me. Now having a second Vandel Buster even one in training isn't such a bad idea."

"Agreed" Takamichi said "Just don't be hard on her."

"Oh I saw how Evangeline-san taught Negi-kun, and that is differently not how Vandel Busters train, at least that's not how the Zenon Warriors taught me. They were excellent teachers because they were all patient...Except for Laio, he always got on my nerve but I came to adore him as well. Besides that they taught me with patience, good will, but they were hard teachers as well especially when it came to training. They were not hard as Evangeline was. If Zenon were here, he'd make sure she change the way of her training...Heck even I was wanting to change the way she trained Negi-kun."

"It was that brutal hugh?" Takamichi said.

"It was" Eric told hi "But Negi-kun didn't seem to mind."

So the two men waited and watched as the Gate's construction began. By the end of the day, Tabitha had came out and reported immediately to the Wind Master.

"Wind Master-Sensei" she stated.

He turned towards her "Oh good afternoon Tabitha-san."

He noticed Evangeline was with him "So you are really going threw with training Tabitha-san as a Vandel Buster..."

"Yes, and you can't stop me" Eric told her.

"Stop you?" Evangeline asked "You know this is you're first time taking a disciple, as you know I have a Disciple."

"Yes, but you treat him horribly" both Tabitha and Eric said.

"So?" Evangeline asked.

"Not even the Zenon Warriors were that tough" Eric said "I mean they were hard teachers but not hard enough to be gaining on their student saying it's to teach him combat. I may have spared against them as Negi does with you and Chachamaru and Chazero but that was only one-on-one normally it depended on what weapon they were training me with."

"Alright you have you're opinion on training someone" Evangeline said with smirk "And I have one too. Care for a competition?"

"What sort of competition?" Tabitha asked "I'm game, the Wind Master will kick your butt any day Evangeline-san.

Eric nodded "What sort of competition?"

Evangeline smiled wickedly "We'll see who's the better teacher-"

"How do you do that?" Takamichi asked her.

Evangeline sighed "Simple, our Disciples will spar against each other. Negi-Springfield vs. Tabitha Yukio, anything goes."

"Right after I put you in you're place yesterday vampire" Eric muttered "Very well, we'll accept you're challenge, right Tabitha-san?"

"You got it Wind Master-Sensei" Tabitha said.

"Oh you really believe in you're abilities" Evangeline said.

"I know I can teach Tabitha to defeat Negi-Springfield" the Wind Master told her "I had the best teachers that taught me and I know how to teach myself thanks to them. When the time comes to put our Disciples against each other, you'll fine out that Tabitha will defeat Negi-kun."

"Just as long as she doesn't kill him" Takamichi said.

"She won't" the Wind Master said "But she'll hurt him more than he is hurt now. Oh and Evangeline?,"

"Yes?" the vampire asked.

"Let's put it this way, if Tabitha defeats Negi-kun, you must allow him to learn the Divine Attack by me."

"What he came to you asking you to teach him the Divine Attack?" Evangeline asked.

"The Divine Attack would be useful" Takamichi told her "He'd have a lot more ways to defeat an opponent."

"Very well" Evangeline said "But why didn't you when he asked you?"

"Simple" Eric told her "Tabitha-san asked me train her as a Vandel Buster first. Just as the Zenon Warriors taught me experimenting to see if they wanted another Disciple, I'll do the same as them. Our original agreement was once when Tabitha-san got to the point of learning to use the Divive Attack, then I would also teach him Divine Attack."

"Well now things have changed thanks to our friendly competition" Evangeline said smiling "I'll be sure to tell the Boyu that a sparing match is on."

"Already know about it" Negi said he looked frightened "Tabitha-san are you sure you want to fight against me?"

"Well, I'm not quite ready right now" Tabitha replied.

"The Spar will take place after two weeks worth of training" Evangeline said "How's that?"

"Sounds good to me" Eric said "Tabitha-san should be able to get some feel on being a Vandel Buster."

Evangeline smiled "Well now you can train her for a full day at my resort. I do that to the Boyu."

"No, thank you!" Tabitha shouted "I see threw you're little plan, if the Wind Master and I train at you're resort then you'll know how he'll train and come up with a way to defeat me."

"Agreed" Eric said "But once the competition is over, we will go into her resort"

"Why?" Tabitha asked.

"For the first reason...We'll be able to double you're training and you'll become stronger in no time."

"Good point" Tabitha said.

"Then in two weeks we'll see who teaches better" Evangeline said.

"Agreed vampire."

So the three departed way. The Wind Master turned to Tabitha "You'll be able to defeat Negi-kun."

"Right" Tabitha said "So what's the first lesson?"

The Wind Master turned to her "First of all you need to make you're own weapon."

"Really, so that's the first step?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes," Eric said "Unlike a Mage whom uses their staffs to cast spells, a Vandel Buster needs a solid weapon." he brought out his boomerang "For example look at my boomerang."

She did as he explained further "Now keep in mind that I know how to wield every kind of weapon thanks to the Zenon Warriors so I should be able to train you well with whatever weapon you decide to fight with. So have you given it any thought of all?"

"Well" Tabitha said remembering her session with the Wind Master in Evangeline's resort "Yes, I would like to fight with an Axe."

"Very good" Eric said "You'll make Bluezam proud once you've gotten experience in using an axe. So let's begin to build one for you."

"Alright" Tabitha said.

"Just like the Zenon Warriors taught me, you must build you're personal weapon" the Wind Master told her "Just as I made my boomerang, you'll be surprised what crafting a weapon can do."

"Right" Tabitha said.

With this with the Wind Master watching her, she had made her weapon. When it was over she made a double bladed battle axe. She inspected her axe "How's this Wind Master-Sensei?"

The young man took her weapon expertly holding it while he and Takamichi inspected the weapon.

"It's a decent weapon" Eric said "As I told you a weapon should be heavy but not too heavy one can't wield it. You could use both ends of the weapon to harm Vandels and monsters. I'd say for you're first time making a weapon, you succeeded."

He threw it back to her and she held it in her hands.

"Give it whirl" he told her.

She did but only used one hand which even caused Takamichi to know what she was doing wrong.

The Wind Master spoke up "Tabitha, you're blows are good but you aren't holding the axe like it should be."

"Shouldn't I be holding it within one hand?" she asked.

"No" Eric told her drawing his boomerang, "Let me show you why. I want you to swing the axe towards me."

"Alright" she said and she swung it with one hand on it. With an expert slice, the Wind Master countered and easily sent the axe out of her hand disarming the young girl. She watched as the axe sank into a tree.

"That's why" Eric told her "An axe should be held within both hands, that way an opponent wouldn't disarm you with ease."

Tabitha went over and retrieved her weapon. She then brought her two hands holding the battle axe over her shoulder at the Wind Master's nod she swung the axe. Once more the Wind Master's boomerang met the axe stopping it.

"That's the way" Eric told her "That's the way to use the axe using both hands, the blow is stronger."

She smiled as the Wind Master drew his axe "However I'd rather not let my boomerang be used to teach you how to fight with an axe, so I'll be teaching you with my own axe."

"Where did you get that axe?" Tabitha asked.

"Oh, I stool it from Evangeline's resort, not like she's going be needing it" Eric told her.

Tabitha nodded "Right."

So this began her first lesson of the day. Using her two hands she was able to swing the axe colliding with the Wind Master's.

"That's the way" He told her "Feel the axe as you swing it, and always keep a firm grip on you're weapon. Even with two hands a powerful Vandel could disarm you. Remember that and this fact with two hands it makes it difficult for a Vandel to disarm you."

"Alright but let me remind you that Negi-Sensei is a mage, and he has mage spells."

"Compared to a Vandel, Mages are nothing" Eric told her "With my training, you'll fine out that you can easily defeat a Mage. This is because for every monster you kill, you'll gain more points, when you reach certain amount of points you're level is upgraded. The higher the level, the faster you get, the stronger you get, and even get more defenses added on to you."

"Okay" Tabitha said "But how much will I have to go to defeat Negi-kun?"

"Simple at this time, you'd probably have to be in level ten or fifteen to be faster than Negi-kun. I have no doubt that I can get you to that level."

"But Negi's gaining strength too isn't he?" she asked.

"Not really" Eric told her smiling "From what I witnessed her training is going to wear him down, and not improve on his speed or defenses, now his attacks and even magical attacks are going to improve yes, but when you gain more speed it will be impossible for Negi-Kun to land a hit on you. Think on my match with Evangeline and Chachamaru?"

She did and then spoke up "Of course, you didn't use you're weapon, just you're Divine Attacks of Wind, your fists and legs."

"All of that was speed Tabitha" The Wind Master said "The faster you are the harder it is for you're opponent to land a hit on you while you can land a hit on him quicker. Oh and just to remind you, Mages don't have a lot of defense where as we Vandel Busters have defenses. Now they excel in magic defenses but not in regular defense, you'll see that a weapon like an axe can bring a Mage down, in time I will teach you how to fight with an axe, and even with you're fists and legs."

"Right Negi-Kun isn't just the Disciple of Evangeline but Ku-Fei's teaching him Kung Fu."

"Which combine with Evangeline's training will make it harder for you to beat Negi-kun" the Wind Master told her "But for now I need you to focus, we'll worry about fighting Negi when the time comes, right now if we worry about not winning we won't so let's continue with you're lessons."

"Right Wind Master-Sensei" Tabitha said leveling out her axe while her teacher brought out his own axe.

"Alright then" The Wind Master said "Today's lesson is learning how to fight with an axe, and Marchall Arts skills, now I'll admit it's not a wise move to defeat a Vandel with punches and kicks but there are some Vandels that can be taken down only by punches and kicks. Plus I doubt you would want to use you're axe of Negi-kun after all we don't want to kill anyone that we spar against."

"What about Divine Attacks?" she asked.

"Divine Attacks, yes you may use it sense Evangeline will allow him to use magical spells. So as I stated today we'll be starting with the basics."

"Alright" Tabitha said "Alright Wind Master-Sensei, I'm ready for my lessons."

"Then let's move" the Wind Master said leveling his axe "Let's begin."

With that Tabitha's first lesson began.

They had no idea that a couple of insect monsters had been watching the girls's lesson. They flew away and found a big rolleypoley type monster. He was in deep thought and ran over to his master in a far away cave as the bugs began drawing the pictures they had seen.

"Hmm, so the Wind Master's taken a Disciple" the Vandel spoke out in a calm but thoughtful voice "He's going to be hard to get past."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes my lord" the rolleypoley said to the Vandel whom had six stars on his wrists "And it's true our Pen Barries have spotted someone else..."

With this another picture had been thrown to the Vandel. He took one look at the picture "So, we've finally located her, Evangeline AK McDowell."

"What shall we do?" the bug asked.

"First of all" the Vandel said in deep thought "I'd rather I not fight against the Wind Master at this time, but knowing the vampire we Vandels were all searching for is here, I can't allow any other Vandel to find out about her."

"Then we are" the bug said.

"Yes, time to test out our Vampire and her Disciple's powers" the Vandel said "Let's go to the Dark House of Sorcery so I can buy a monster to test our Vampire's powers-"

"But what about the Wind Master"

"Don't worry" the calm Vandel spoke "I've already sent my best minion on him."

"You mean you sent-" the bug stated "You sent"

"Yes, I've sent Frausky the Living Gun on the Wind Master" the calm Vandel said "That Vandel has never failed me once. All I've given him is to distract the Wind Master long enough it takes for us to kill the vampire Evangeline. I know that Frausky will have trouble with the Wind Master, so I'll expect him to retreat once the deed of killing the Vampire is done."

"Right master" the bug said.

So the two were off to the Dark House of Sorcery to prepare for their little 'hunt' on a certain vampire.

**End of Chapter!**

** Alright the next chapter is uploaded! And Tabitha has began her life as a new Vandel Buster, but is she ready for what lies ahead of her? 1000 points and a cookie to those that can guess who the Vandel is! Next Chapter: Chapter 4: A Clever Diversion.**


End file.
